The Trident Thief
by I'm A Weirdo Deal With It
Summary: Poseidon's trident is stolen, so Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and somebody else go on a quest to find it. After they get it back, their old enemy is still out to get them. Hopefully better than I make it sound. Please, R&R! Nico/OC
1. Introductions

**This is my first fan fiction so if you're reviewing please be nice! **

**Discalaimer: I do not own PJO but I do own Hannah and Francesca**

Chapter one: Introductions

**Percy's POV**

I was on my way to some middle school to find a half-blood and bring her to Camp Half Blood. It was actually pretty far drive from Manhattan, but only about an hour. Annabeth and Nico were in the car with me. Francesca, the satyr **(A/N: Not sure if there are any girl satyrs but they exist in my story.) **who found the half-blood, said that she had a really strong scent, so she wanted us to help her bring her to camp. You know, just in case they encountered too many monsters for a satyr and a half-blood with no training to fight.

"Percy, how long 'till we get there?" Nico asked impatiently.

"About five more minutes," I replied.

"Kay" Nico said.

**Francesca's POV**

Where are they? School ends in about two minutes. If Hannah leaves, before then I don't know how I would find her. Today is the last day of school, and even though I am her best friend, I've never been to where she lives, because she's kind of embarrassed to be an orphan. If she leaves I might never see her again, because, who knows, with a scent as strong as hers, she might not make it through the summer without getting killed. We have to get her to camp, if we don't it will be all my fault if she dies.

After about two more minutes of my worrying the bell rang. I cursed in ancient Greek under my breath. Okay if they don't get here within a minute Hannah is a good as dead. I have to stall.

"Hey, Hannah, what's up?" I asked.

"Not much, preparing myself for another boring summer."

Gosh she didn't know how wrong she was.

We walked outside. The heat was excruciating **(A/N:In New York school ends in the end of June, just thought I'd say that, because different places are different.) **for any normal mortal, now imagine you have furry goat legs that make it ten times worse.

**Hannah's POV**

"Hey," a boy panted. He was about 13-years old like me (well I'm 12, but I'm gonna turn 13 in a week.) He was dressed in all black, again, like me, and to make it even weirder we both had the same shoes, black converse high tops. We were even about the same height. Creepy.

"Oh hey Nico," Francesca smiled.

"Wait, you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, from camp," they both answered.

"Oh cool," I managed, but the truth was I was still freaked out a how similar this boy and I were. I had gotten pretty deep in to thought when a teenage boy with black hair and really green eyes, almost exactly like mine, and a girl with unruly curly honey-blonde hair, just like mine came and greeted Francesca and the boy named Nico.

"Nico, why'd you run off?" the blonde girl asked.

"Well, I had to make sure we didn't miss her," he answered, pointing to me. "'Cuz if we did that would be very bad."

"Where are my manners?" the green eyed boy asked. "I'm Percy Jackson," he said holding out his hand.

"Hannah, don't have a last name," I shook his hand.

"I'm Annabeth Chase," the girl said holding out her own hand.

I shook it. "Nice to meet you, you too Percy, and Nico."

"Okay we've introduced ourselves, time to get down to business," Nico said.

"Listen, you're a-"

I cut him off, "your names all sound really familiar; the names used in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians books. I absolutely love those books, but I have a mild case of dyslexia so they were really hard to read."

"Oh you read the books, great," Annabeth said "that should make this easier to explain."

"You're a demigod," Francesca whispered.

"Oh wow! I am! Really? You're joking!" I was sooo excited.

"Nope," Francesca said.

"Well don't just stand there, let's get going, we have to get to camp." I piped up.

"Won't your mortal parent be worried if you just, disappeared?" Nico asked.

"Nope, don't have one" I answered.

"Oh, I know what you mean," he said.

"I know, I read the books, remember."

"Oh, right," he answered, blushing.

We all hopped into Percy's car. I was still bursting with excitement. I'm a half-blood.

After about an hour of me showing Francesca, Annabeth, and Nico (Percy was driving) my favorite parts of the books- even though they all already read them, after all Percy had described all the events to the senior scribe at camp, Rick Riordan, so he could publish the books- we arrived at camp. **(A/N: About the senior scribe thing, it's mentioned in _The Demigod Files_, so if you haven't read them well, I'm letting you know)**

"Oh. My. gods!" I screamed. "That's Thalia's tree!"

"Yeah," Annabeth answered, frowning, "well, her spirit's not there anymore, but we still call it that."

"I know, the fleece turned her back into a person, and then she joined the hunters of Artemis."

"Wow you must really like those books," Nico said.

"L-O-V-E them," I corrected.


	2. Claimed

Chapter two: Claimed *six days later*

Nico's POV

I'm sitting alone at the Hades table in the Mess Hall, still getting over how similar Hannah and I are. Well personality wise, I mean, she looks EXACTLY like a younger version of Annabeth. You know, apart from Percy's eyes, but, I might be the only one who realized it, her eyes are stormy gray like Annabeth's when she's deep in thought. Anyway, back to the creepy part. Here's a list of our similar qualities:

1) Favorite color; black.

2) Clothes/shoes; ALWAYS black.

3) We were orphans before we were claimed (well she wasn't claimed yet, but still).

4) We both had sisters but don't anymore (mine died, and hers was adopted, and probably died too, unless a satyr has found her and is going to bring her to camp, but let's not worry about that.)

5) We are both 5'4"

6) We are both 89 pounds (yeah I know, skinny)

7) We both turn 13 tomorrow (we don't know who's older since we both stayed in the lotus hotel, wait make that #8).

8) We both stayed in the lotus hotel and casino (and at the same time, right after world war two).

9) We are both stubborn.

10) We both agree that this is CREEPY.

We all lined up to give our burnt offerings to the gods. Hannah was just about to scrape some of her food and throw it into the fire when a glowing green trident formed above her head.

11) We are both children of the big three.

Everyone gasped. Then, something really unexpected happened, just as the trident faded, a gray owl formed above her head. WHAT! This has never happened in the history of EVER! She has TWO godly parents!

Percy's POV

Whoa, wait, what! I have a sister. I couldn't tear my eyes of that trident, symbol of Poseidon. My dad broke the oath twice! No, he wouldn't. Then I remembered something, she stayed in the lotus hotel, which slows down the aging process.

By the time I figured that out, the trident had faded, and an owl had taken its place. Whoa, wait, what! I thought her being my sister was weird, but that was not the weird part here. Hannah has two godly parents! Her parents absolutely hated each other. How is any of this possible!

Hannah's POV

I looked up and saw a glowing green trident above my head. Okay, Poseidon's my dad, and Percy's my brother, cool. I scraped some food off my plate and said "for Poseidon" as I threw it into the fire. I heard gasps, so I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I looked above my head and I saw an owl. This can't be happening. Athena's my mom! My parents absolutely hate each other. "And Athena?" I said as I threw some more food off my plate and into the fire.

So many thoughts were racing through my mind, I'm a goddess? Okay one day I'm an orphan and then a week later I find out that both my parents are alive and well, and that they'll stay like that forever! My parents hated each other, would that make them hate/resent me? Am I immortal? Is my blood the golden blood of the gods, ichor? My mind was going all over the place when two figures appeared. I heard Percy yell "hey Dad!" and the whole Athena cabin greeting their own mother. All that I could choke out sounded something like "uh-umm-wha?" Finally I came to my senses and said hello to my parents, trying to speak to them formally, but failing at the attempt as all my questions blurted out in less than a minute.

Poseidon looked confused, but Athena was able to keep up with my ongoing questions. Finally when I had to catch my breath, I stopped talking, and my mom answered a few of my questions. "You are a goddess, so you do have the golden blood of the gods, yes we hate one another, but we do not hate you." I noticed how she was barely able to get the words out, she was lying. My parents did hate me, and if they didn't, they did resent having me.

She realized that I figured it out so she tried to change the subject "Listen honey, your father and I, well we fell in love before he brought that _monster _into my temple. Before out rivalry-"

My dad cut her off. "Anyway, after you were born, a few years before the- uh- Medusa _accident_, and so-umm-we kind of hid you in the lotus hotel and well after all of the drama with my-umm-father, well we took you out, a few years ago, when you seemed like you were four-years old, but you were really much older."

"Okay, I understand, you can go back to your godly business," I was kind of getting annoyed, if they didn't love me, why'd they claim me, oh right Percy's deal with the gods. Gosh I really wish he didn't make that deal, it pretty much made my whole life miserable.

"Honey, we came here to tell you something," my mother started.

"Something very important," my father finished.

"Your sister is still alive," my mom gently let out the words. "She was adopted, and we have been watching her very closely, now honey, we can't tell you anymore, because we can't interfere directly."

"But you have to tell me where she is! I need to know, don't I?" I couldn't belive this.

"I'm afraid we have already said too much, and we really have to be going now, good luck."

I fell asleep that night with questions still floating around my mind. Chiron had helped me create a schedule for what cabin I would stay in. I'd be rotating every week. This week I was staying in the Athena cabin, giving Percy a week to clean up his cabin. So, I had packed up all my things (which wasn't much), left the Hermes cabin, and found myself a bunk in the Athena cabin. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Next chapter is when they get the quest so please keep reading, I'll have it posted soon)**


	3. Unexpected Birthday Gift: a Quest

Chapter 3: I get an Unexpected Birthday Present; a Quest

Annabeth's POV

All the cabin leaders, and Hannah, had entered the Big House for a meeting. We were discussing when our next game of capture the flag should be when Rachel Elizabeth Dare burst through the door. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, something was wrong. She started screaming, franticly "Poseidon's trident was stolen!" she panted, "last night!"

Chiron started pondering around, thinking deeply. "Percy, I feel this quest belongs to you, since it concerns your father. If you don't mind, Percy, please step aside and speek to Rachel."

"Sure," Percy walked toward her, hesitantly.

I could only hear part of their conversation "the quest is not yours, it's hers" Rachel said pointing to Hannah.

"Who? Me? No! That's not possible!" She looked frightened. I knew exactly how she felt, I was really nervous the day that Chiron asked me if I would go on the quest to find Zeus' master bolt. I had felt even worse when Percy, Grover, Tyson, and I went into the Labyrinth

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice, the fates have decided for you," Chiron stated. "Go, speak to Rachel."

She walked over to Rachel. Rachel's voice changed, so it was almost monotonous yet still scary.

_Five will go to find what is lost. _

_Betrayed by the twin who has turned._

_They will take a wrong turn and learn the cost._

_Two will realize they have not learned. _

"Okay, who will you be taking on the quest?" Chiron asked.

"Okay, Francesca, Nico, Percy and Annabeth plus me and that makes five" she said, still kind of shaken from what the oracle had told her.

"Now let's figure out what this prophesy might mean," Percy piped up.

"Well you have five people going to find Poseidon's lost trident," I stated mater-of-factly.

"Okay," Percy smiled "what about the twin who has turned?"

"I know who that's about-" Hannah stopped mid-sentence, as if she was scared.

"Who?" I asked. As soon as I did I wish I hadn't, curse my ADHD and curiosity!

"My-my-my sister," she stuttered. As soon as she said it I could feel the room darken, I dont know how thats possible, but the whole camp became silent and still. The sky turned gray, how was this possible, the

"Oh," was all I could force out of my mouth. "I guess we'll figure the rest out later," I hadn't even realized I had said this out loud until Nico and Percy nodded.

"Well Argus will be taking you on your quest tomorrow, but he can only take you as far as the train station, from there on, you are on your own," Chiron told us, changing the subject.

"Well then we better go pack," Nico said enthusiastically.

"I think I have a better idea," I heard Percy whisper in my ear. "How about a birthday party for Nico and Hannah?"

"Okay!" I whispered back, enthusiastically. I love planning things.

**(A/N: I know this chapter is really short, but I promise I will make the next one longer)**


	4. More Birthday Suprises

Chapter 4: More birthday Surprises

Percy's POV

We just finished the meeting. WOW! That was surprising. I can't believe somebody had the nerve to take my dad's trident. And the person is my sister! Well half sister, but her dad's Poseidon. Gosh I'm so confused. I really feel bad for Hannah. She told us stories about how her sister and her were all each other had. Elaine, her sister, was all she ever had. Her best friend, the only one she could ever talk to. She had thought her sister was dead and then all of a sudden, WHAM! She's not. Oh and did I mention she is now your sworn enemy. Oh wow this really makes no sense, oh gods know what's going through Hannah's mind right now.

"Percy, earth to Percy," Annabeth waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"Oh, that's my Seaweed Brain," she said. "Come on let's get to your cabin."

What! She called me _her _Seaweed Brain. Oh well two can play at that game. She's my Wise Girl. Then I realized it meant nothing just to think it, I had to say it. Wow, maybe I am a Seaweed Brain.

"Oh yeah, right, gotta get to the cabin. Gonna give Nico and Hannah birthday presents right?" I asked. "What you get them?"

"You'll see," she said.

Nico's POV

I was on my way to Percy's cabin, for some strange reason, he randomly asked me to go there. When I got there guess who wasn't there…Percy. But Hannah was, and I don't know why 'cuz I thought she was staying in the Athena cabin this week.  
"Hey," Hannah said. "Happy birthday!"

"Hey," I said back. "You too."

Just then Percy and Annabeth came through the door.

"Present time!" Percy yelled.

"Oh, that's why you asked me to come," I said.

"Oh, makes sense," Hannah said. It was obvious she had no idea about this either.

"Hey, hey, hey, hold your horses! We have to wait for Francesca!"

Almost as if on cue Francesca skipped in. "Heylo," she piped, obviously in a good mood.

"Well, I guess everybody's here" Annabeth said. "Here," she said handing me a book about Greek _'Myths' _and Hannah the same thing.

"Thanks," we said in unison.

"Here," Percy said handing me a shirt that said 'black is the new blue' and had a picture of a blue circle with an X through it.

"Umm… thanks," I said "but blue was never in."

They all laughed at that, even Hannah.

"And this is for you," Percy said handing Hannah a little green box. She opened it. It was a pen! Percy's pen! No wait, this one was slightly smaller.

"Its name is mivi anaclusumos, almost an exact replica of mine, but smaller."

"Thank you so much Percy!" she said in awe.

Francesca handed me a few drachma, saying she didn't know me well enough to actually get me anything.

She gave Hannah some ambrosia and nectar, knowing that we would need it on our quest. She also gave her a tiny box that Hannah opened and her jaw dropped. I couldn't see what it was until Hannah took it out of the box and revealed a neclace with a horse driven chariot on it. I knew why she liked it so much; buliding the chariot was one of the only times her parents worked together.

"Okay all presents given," I said knowing it wasn't true as I had a present for Hannah in my pocket, but I wasn't going to give it to her if she didn't get me one. After all we just met, but she was my cousin so I really had no idea what to do.

"Hey!" she said. "I didn't give you your present yet!"

She handed me a pack of Mithomagic trading cards. "Oh… umm… I don't play this anymore." I said.

"I know but you used to and well the books didn't really describe you so I umm didn't know what to get you," she admitted.

"Well its okay, I guess great minds think alike," I said as I dug her a pack of Mithomagic playing cards out of my pocket. "I don't know you that well and I thought that-well- since we have so much in common, that you used to play it too"

She nodded. "It was my favorite game! My sister and I used to play it all the time!" she shivered as if remembering that her sister could never play with her again as she was now her enemy. To be honest I felt really bad for her.

We were talking so much we hadn't even noticed that Percy, Annabeth, and Francesca had left.

"So…..?" she asked. "I'm new to camp, and I need to know gossip."

"Hey, I didn't know you were supposed to be in the Aphrodite cabin."

"I am not!" she defended herself. "I just want to know things, because knowledge can be used against people. Knowledge is the greatest weapon of all. Like in capture the flag, say you wanted to distract Clarisse, you would do that by…."

"Getting Chris," I finished. "I understand what you mean now."

"Yeah…..so?" She asked.

I told her all I knew about things that happened at camp and who likes who. I wouldn't dare tell her who I maybe had a crush on, but maybe didn't I'm not sure, and I'm 13 for Hades sake too young for that stuff. Thank the gods she avoided asking me that.

We started playing Mithomagic.

"Do you miss your sister?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Well I did at first, and well I mean you never get over anyone's death, but over time the pain gets smaller and smaller." I said not wanting to get into details about Bianca. "What about you?"

"Well I was just starting to you know, stop thinking about her 24/7, when I was told she was alive by my parents and gods you don't know how my heart lifted. Then , I was told she is now my enemy, and my heart fell again," she said, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Hey, it's going to be okay" I said giving her a hug, trying to comfort her and at the same time trying not to tear up myself. I guess seeing people this upset really gets to me. Especially since I know what it's like to lose some one.

"No its not!" she practically screamed. "The only one I ever had, my only friend, the only one I could talk to, the only one who was _always_ there for me-" she paused, "and now she's gone"

I realized it was almost curfew and I told her that I had to go immediately she realized what I meant and we both left.

REVIEW PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP. PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. The Quest Begins!

**I know I have not updated in a while, and I apologize. I was going through some things with a previous x-friend and becoming friends with her again. Well my bestie Elaine has been helping me get through it (and vise versa) so I decided to name a character after her, even though it's the evil twin, it still counts.**

**I apologize in advance for the short length of this chapter, but it's kind of just a filler, and the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, but I do own Hannah, Francesca, and Elaine (not my friend, the character, haha (well I found that funny. Please excuse my corniness))**

Chapter 5: The Quest Begins!

Hannah's POV

I woke up the next morning, without having a dream the night before, which I found odd. I glanced over at one of the many clocks in the Athena cabin. It was only 6:30, we wouldn't be leaving until 8, but breakfast starts at 7. Oh well, that gave me about half an hour to pack, I had forgotten to as I was at Nico and my birthday _'party'_ and well I kind of lost track of time. I had forgotten how fun Mythomagic (A'N: I know I spelled it wrong in the last chapter, sorry) was. I smiled at the thought and grabbed my knapsack. I only had a few belongings, making them easy to pack. I grabbed a few pairs of jeans and a few tee shirts; I threw them in my bag. I picked up the mythology book Annabeth gave me and threw that in the bag too, hey it might come in handy, or occupy some of my time. I found some ambrosia and nectar and I knew Annabeth would be bringing her SPF 5000, just in case. I heard some of my cabin mates wake up. 6:45, I should probably start getting ready. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I headed to the mess hall, along with the other Athena campers and joined the buffet line. Once I was finished with getting my food I walked over to the fire.

"For Athena," I said scraping a strawberry of my plate. "For Poseidon," I said scraping another strawberry off my plate.

I walked over to the Athena table and I swear I have never eaten as fast as I had that morning.

"Excited much?" Annabeth asked me.

"Umm…no," I lied with a mouthful of pancake.

"Okay then," Annabeth saw right through me. "I was just like this the day I was leaving on Percy's first quest, and I was even worse when the quest was mine!"

"Cool, so I'm not the only one who's freaking out here?"

"Definitely not!"

"That's good."

Before I knew it breakfast was over. Annabeth and I raced to the cabin and grabbed our things. We met Nico, Francesca, Percy, and Argus at the top of the hill. Argus drove us to the train station and then he drove off.

Annabeth's POV

"Hey guys, where exactly are we going?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to the orphanage to find out what we can about where Elaine is, like who adopted her, and things like that," Hannah answered.

I have to admit I was kind of jealous that for once I wasn't the one who had come up with the plan, but it was a good plan so we would use it.

"Great idea," I finally said.

"Okay then let's come up with a plan," Nico suggested.

"Well, Annabeth if you wouldn't mind, could I maybe borrow your invisibility cap so I can sneak into the orphanage to steal my sister's files, you know, since I kind of know my way around the orphanage." Hannah spoke her mind.

"No problem," I answered.

We boarded the train. Hannah fell asleep right then and there leaving Hannah with only Nico to talk to as I was with Percy.

"Awww look, don't they make a cute couple Percy?" I asked him pointing at Hannah and Nico, making sure they didn't hear me.

"Yeah I guess, but aren't they like cousins or whatever?"

"Well I guess, but the gods don't really have DNA, so does it really count?"

"I guess you're right, as usual," Percy said. "But they are way too young to you know date or anything."

"Well, I guess you're right, but when you're a demigod you live your life faster, and I was just saying that they'd be cute together, that's all."

Hannah came up to us and announced that it was our stop. We woke Francesca up and got off the train.

Hannah told us to go into the little coffee shop near the orphanage so she could sneak in and it wouldn't look weird with us just standing outside waiting for her.

Hannah's POV

I had Annabeth's cap on, but I still felt weird snooping around the orphanage. I slowly walked to the room where the files were kept, making sure not to make a noise. I was right, the room was empty, I knew it was lunch time, so all of the workers would be settling the kids for lunch. Perfect! I started rummaging through the files. Jackpot! I grabbed the files that were labeled Elaine (unknown) and Hannah (unknown). Then I crept up to my crowded old bedroom just to grab a few personal belongings; A teddy bear I had gotten when I was 5, given to me by Elaine, and a picture of her and me sitting on my bed laughing, back when we were about 6, a year before she was adopted. I started to tear up as the memories came flooding back, but I pushed the thoughts away as I knew I couldn't make any noise and risk getting caught. I headed downstairs and then to the little coffee shop where I told the others to wait.

**Please tell me if I should continue this story or not. I feel like there is nobody reading it, so there is no point in writing it. Well anyways, tell me whether or not to continue in a review. So review PLEASE!**

**I probably wont be updating for a while, because I have a French final (ugh I know I'm gonna fail it) possibly a science final, after a science project and another science test, a math final, and honestly I dont know if there's anything else, there probably is.**

**Also, I'm not sure if Hannah is becoming kind of Mary-Sue-ish if she is just tell me, and I'll try to fix it.**


	6. To Olympus! And Michael Jackson?

**I'm soooo happy I have 8 reviews! ;~) I'm still waiting for people to tell me if Hannah is like a Mary-Sue. If she is tell me if she isn't tell me she's not please! **

Chapter 6: To Olympus! And Michael Jackson!

**Hannah's POV**

When I got to the coffe shop I showed the others the files and we browsed through them. We found out that Elaine moved to Pennsylvania, with her _'new family'. _We found out her new address too. We agreed that we would go to Olympus, to squeeze what we could out of the gods and godesses, before we went to Pennsylvania. Although we weren't exactly sure how we would get there. Percy decided to call some Pegasi. We walked outside, and after about two minutes five black pegasi swooped down from the sky. _Hey boss! _a little voice inside my head said. Percy must have heard it too, because he responded sayng "Hey Blackjack"

Then I remembered that I was a daughter of Poseidon so I could communicate with horses. We all climbed on a horse and Hannah yelled "To Olympus!"

Once we got inside the Empire State Building we went to the front desk and asked the guy for a key to the 600th floor. He'd recognised Percy, Annabeth, and Nico from the previous year so he didn't question them.

The elevator ride was awkward. Well _excuse me _for being nervous! You try going up 600 floors, and then tell me how _you_ feel about it.

When we reached the right floor my jaw dropped. This place was AMAZING! There were gardens and huge thrones, sitting in them were 12 ticked-off-looking gods and godesses.

"What are you doing here?" my mother questioned.

"Well we came here to see if you could tell us anything about Elaine," I swallowed, my throat dry from speaking those very few words. My sister was a painful thing to talk about even before I found out she was working for Kronos.

"You know that we may not interfere directly when a half-blood is on a quest," my father stated, coldly.

"I know that, but technically I am not a demigod," I protested.

"The rules still apply to you," I'm sorry honey, my mother said.

"Oh, come on dad, please just tell us some information!" Percy yelled.

Poseidon was not happy with that statement. "PERSEUS MICHAEL JACKSON! Do NOT yell at your father!"

Nico and I started cracking up.

"Is ther something funny with the way I yell!" Poseidon screamed.

"No, it's not that," I started.

"It'...s it's Percy's name," Nico finished, still laughing.

"Whats so funny about Perseus?" Percy asked with a confused look on his face.

"Not that part!" I laughed.

"The Michael Jackson part," Nico

Percy, Annabeth, Francesca, and all of the gods and godesses looked confused.

"Oh my gods! Do not tell me you have never heard of Michael Jackson!" I screamed.

"No, who's Michael Jackson?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh my gods you really don't know who he is well was, he's dead." I frowned, "anyways Nico, let's show them who Michael Jackson is."

"Okay," Nico replied.

We started singing Thriller and doing the dance that goes along with it.

The others just started at us.

After about 12 minutes uf us dancing the song was over, **(A/N: not sure exactly how long the song is but the music video is 12 mins long I think.) **and we just started bending over, lauging.

"And that's who Michael Jackson is!" Nico and I yelled.

"Okay, now that that's over," I contained myself, "what _can_ you tell us about...Elaine."

"Well what exactly do you want to know?" my dad asked.

"Well I would like to know the whole story, you know when we were born and why you put us in the Lotus Hotel."

"Well, okay that much we can answer," my mother nodded.

"So...?" I urged them to start the story.

"Well... you see, many, many years ago, your mother and I fell in_ love_," my dad stated, a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Yes, and so you were born from my skull, and actually, not long after that your father started dating _her_," my mother spat.

"Oh you know that story so let's skip it," my father tried to hide his embarrassment from the previous statement.

"Oh okay," my mother sighed, really loving the fact that she was on the verge of embarrassing him.

"Anyways...keep going," I tried to change the subject back to my sister.

"Okay, so even after the incident, we tried to raise you here on Olympus," my mother huffed, "but it was way too hard as your father and I despised each other."

"Since we did not like each other, it was very hard for us to raise you two," my father took in a deep breath, "and you asked us if you could leave Olympus and live like normal children."

"So, since you are godesses you are able to look the age that you want. You made youself look like a baby, and so did your sister. Then, when you were put in the Lotus hotel, you started to forget your past, and since you forgot you were a godess, you aged at the rate you wanted, which was normal, you just didn't realize it," my mother finished off the story.

"Really?" I couldn't believe this, "if that's really the reason why you _'abandoned'_ us then we have to tell Elaine! If she knows the truth, maybe she won't be on-"

"Names are a powerful thing my dear, do not say the name of my father here," my father warned, "but you are right, you have to inform your sister, but we cannot help you any more, so you must be on your way."

With that, we left.


	7. Dreams

**Hey people! 9 reviews! I'm so happy even if most of them are flames, whatever, at least I know people are reading this. **

**Anyways this is a message for the reviewer name Katherine (if you're still reading this) Hannah was at camp Half-Blood, because she didn't know she was a goddess, she thought she was a demigod. Also, in chapter two, she was not sitting at the Hades table, she was in the line to give her offering to the gods. She is incredibly skinny, because I want her to be, and I picture Nico really skinny, because he is the son of the god of the DEAD which I think should make him look ghost-like. The reason for her being in the Lotus hotel for so long was in the 6th chapter; so she could loose hundreds of years of memories.**

**Sorry for that, but I couln't P.M. her, because she was an anonymous reviewer. **

**Sorry for this incredibly long A/N.**

**Anyways on with the story.**

**But first: Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or any of the characters you recognize from it, sadly. I do own Hannah, Elaine, and Francesca.**

**Chapter 7:Dreams **

**Nico's POV**

Gosh that whole Michael Jackson thing was fun. I'm glad Hannah found out some things about her past. I'm sure her knowledge of her past will help her with her sister. Athena kids have a habit of making their knowledge affect their future. I can't wait for this summer to be over. The faster we get this quest over with the better. Well not for Hannah, for the world. I just wish Hannah would be able to accept the fact that Elaine is never going to be good, and if she does turn good again, it will be too late. Just like Luke. Hannah is basically in the same situation that Annabeth was before.

We decided that we had enough for one day, so we looked for a place to sleep. Eventually, we found a small park with a lot of trees. It was around midnight, so the park was closed. We sneaked inside and all found a tree to sleep under. The dream came as soon as my head hit the ground.

_I was in a cave with Hannah. Only it wasn't Hannah. Her usual long curly blonde ponytail was now let loose, straight, and cut to her shoulders. In fact, it didn't look like Hannah at all, apart from her face. She was wearing a pink tank top and a miniskirt. Okay, so it's definately not Hannah. Well she looked about fourteen, so maybe it was her. Demigods always have weird dreams, this one could be something that's going to happen in the future. Hannah couldn't change that much in one year, could she? Well anyways why am I worrying about this? I should be observing her actions. This dream could be very important, you never know when you're a demigod. _

_Hannah walked up to me. "Hey," she said._

_"Umm...hey," I hesitated, "Hannah, your sister, she's still out there we need to find her!" I blurted. _

_"Oh well... we're trying to. Last year we got the trident back, but we didn't get her!" She said, with a tone that just made me know she was lying. I reached for my sword. Once I had my grip she started talking. _

_"I'm a goddess Nico, you can't kill me,"__ she smirked. As much as I hated it she was right._

_"I don't care, I'll slice you into pieces and send you to the deepest part of Tartarus!" I was really ready to fight now. _

_Luckily, she didn't have a weapon. "Nico, Nico, Nico, when are you ever going to learn! All of you demigods, you all think that you can do everything yourselves! You ran off to come find me, you're always doing things like that Nico. My sister, you left her there to help heal Francesca and Annabeth. Percy was too upset to move. You thought you would be able to fight me all by yourself, typical. Well Nico, your powers are no match for mine," once she finished her diabolical speech, my sword was already at her neck. _

_I was a split second away from slicing her head off when I heard yelling "No! Nico! Stop! Don't kill her!" It was Hannah. The real Hannah, ponytail and all. _

_"Why?" I asked. _

_"She's all I have left she can't go," she was closer now, almost next to me. "I can't lose her too. I've lost Francesca already today," she sobbed. _

_My sword was still at Elaine's neck, so I lowered it and Elaine vanished. I quickly shielded my eyes as soon as I realized she was going into her true form. _

_"I'm sorry...about Francesca...about everything," I hugged her. _

_"It's not your fault, but I...I just want to know why this had to happen to me."_

_"Bad things happen to everybody sooner or later, with you it's sooner, and with everybody else it's later."_

_She smiled. _

And that's when I woke up. I was sweating. Hannah was right next to me, awake. "What's wrong?" She asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Nothing...just a dream," I said.

"Oh," she sighed. "Well what happened?"

"Long story, I'll tell you tommorrow," I answered. Hopefully she would forget and I wouldn't have to tell her about me almost slicing off her sister's head, and Francesca's death.

Before I knew it she drifted back off to sleep and so did I. I was left dreamless for the rest of the night.

**Hannah's POV**

Well I found out some important information about Elaine. We all decided we were going to get some sleep. It was after midnight for sure and we had all had a pretty long day. We found a small park that we would spend the night in. I found a tree that I could sleep under, The grass was pretty soft. I was tired, but I just culdn't get myself to fall asleep. I needed to think of a plan to make Elaine come back on the side of the gods, where she should be.

I'm a child of Athena for Hades' sake, why was coming up with a plan so hard!

I was in the middle of self-scolding myself when I heard Nico sleep-talking.

"Hannah?" He panted.

"Yeah Nico?" I asked before remembering he was asleep. I self-scolded myself again.

After about ten minutes of him muttering things like...Hannah...pink...skirt...hair...Elaine...Francesca dead...okay?

I had had enough, I was close to tears, but soon enough he lifted his head. I pulled myself together just in time, right before he turned his head to look at me. He looked scared, and I knew why, I mean he talks in his sleep, but I wasn't going to tell him that. For now, I would just pretend I knew nothing and would squeeze whatever I could out of him.

"What's wrong?" I managed.

"Nothing...just a dream," he said.

"Oh," I sighed. "Well what happened?"

"Long story, I'll tell you tommorrow," he answered. I knew he wanted me to forget about it, because it involved Elaine, but I wasn't going to.

Suprisingly, after that I fell asleep.

The dream came as soon as my eyes shut. Which was the usual for me. I didn't really understand it though, because most godesses didn't have dreams.

_I was on the floor feeding ambrosia and nectar to an unconsious Annabeth. Percy was like a big lump on the floor, I could sence he wasn't physically hurt, but Annabeth's condition wasn't doing him any good either. _

_I turned around and I saw the dead satyr. "Francesca!" I screamed. She was just lying there, still, not breathing, all that joy and life sucked out of her, dead. I knew I couldn't wait around and just cry, if I didn't work fast I'd lose everybody. Francesca (check) Annabeth, Percy (I would lose him if I lost Annabeth, she centers him to his mortality, without her, he's nothing), Nico, Elaine. Then I realized, Nico wasn't with us! Where was he!_

_"Percy!" I yelled. "I need you to help heal Annabeth, I need to find Nico."_

_He groaned._

_"Percy!"_

_"Okay, okay!" He half yelled, half whispered._

_I ran towards a cave, where I saw it. Nico with his sword pointed directly over Elaine's neck._

_He was a split second away from slicing her head off when I started yelling "No! Nico! Stop! Don't kill her!" _

_"Why?" he asked._

_"She's all I have left she can't go," I tried too hold back my tears. "I can't lose her too. I've lost Francesca already today," I was sobbing now. _

_His sword was still at Elaine's neck, so I looked at him and he instantly realized what i meant. He lowered it and Elaine vanished. He quickly shielded his eyes as soon as she realized she was going into her true form. I didn't have to, because I am a goddess as well. _

_"I'm sorry...about Francesca...about everything," he hugged me. _

_"It's not your fault, but I...I just want to know why this had to happen to me."_

_"Bad things happen to everybody sooner or later, with you it's sooner, and with everybody else it's later."_

_I smiled. He always knew how to make me smile. _

I spent the rest of the night dream-less.

**Annabeth's POV**

We were all pretty tired, I could tell. We decided to get some rest at the local park. We all found some trees to rest under. I spent a few minutes talking to Percy about plans, but we didn't really get anywhere with them. Soon enough, my eyelids drifted closed and I was left dreamless, wich I found odd. I always had a strange dream, but tonight, I had nothing. Complete darkness, everything was still, and quiet.

**Percy's POV**

We all went to a small park where we decided we would sleep. I stayed up for a few minutes talking to Annabeth about any plans she might have for how we could get my dad's trident back.

Eventually, I rested my head on a tree branch and I fell asleep.

_I was rolled up in a ball. I was motionless, just there, completely unaware of my surroundings besides the fact I knew Annabeth was dying and the slight buzzing of Hannah's talking. _

_Eventually she made me come to my sences when she started yelling at me. _

_"Percy!" she yelled. "I need you to help heal Annabeth, I need to find Nico."_

_I groaned._

_"Percy!"_

_"Okay, okay!" I half yelled, half whispered._

_I started spoon-feeding her ambrosia and nectar. As much as I didn't want to stop giving her it, I could see it was making her better, I knew that giving her too much would just harm her even more. So I picked her up in my arms and just held her. Hoping she would be okay. _

**A/N: Okay, so that's chapter 7! Review people plz plz plz review. Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Is Hannah a Mary-Sue or not? Is this story any good? Is it worth writing? You can tell me all this and more by reviewing! **

**So again: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Big Bull in Fruit of the Looms

**A/N: 17 reviews I'm sooooo happy, I really don't care if some of them are flames. I don't understand how some one can call my story cliche by only reading the first chapter, and not even reading the rest. By only reading the first chapter, you don't get a really good overview of what the story is going to be about. That's where the expression don't judge a book by it's cover kicks in. Anyways I just thoght that I should make that clear. Well enough of my blabbering, on with the story. **

**Chapter 8: Big Bull in Fruit of the Looms**

**Annabeth's POV **

We woke up early the next morning and all told eachother about our dreams. We decided to piece them together. I found out that I was in complete darkness, because I was unconsious. I also learned that Francesca had the same dream as me. Hannah and Nico told her that it was because she was dead, I started to worry, but then they told me that I was still alive, but barely breathing. I was getting fed ambrosia and nectar by Percy while Nico and Hannah were in a cave with Elaine.

After we finished our discussion, we decided we would go to get something to eat, and then get a train to Pennysilvania. Taking an airplane would be much faster, but Percy, Nico, and Hannah can't go on a train without Zeus blasting them out of the sky. Conveniently, there was a little supermarket across the street from the park we slept in. We all decided that it would look weird if all of us went in, so Percy and I would go and the others would wait for us at the park.

"I wonder why no monsters have attacked us yet," Percy thought out loud once we got inside the supermarket.

"Well I guess it's because we defeated Kronos last year, and a lot of the monsters don't reapear that fast." I answered, doubting myself.

"Some of them do," he reminded me.

"Yeah you're right, anyway, we should get the food, we have to get out of here and be on our way as soon as possible," I changed the subject.

"Well I guess we should get a bunch of snacks. You know, things that are easy to cary around." He stated.

"Agreed."

Once we got to the snack section, we saw a big bull wearing fruit of the looms underwear. The minotaur.

"Hey, didn't I already defeat you like twice!" Percy yelled.

"Percy, he's one of the monsters that reapears quickly," I told him.

"I know, but fighting _this_ monster over and over gets _really_ annoying."

Percy and I have been fighting together for so long, we don't even have to plan our battle strategy out loud. He just nodded, and I knew that that meant he would distract the monster and I would come at it from the back with my invisibility cap on.

So we did exactly that, but the minotaur had other plans. He clawed at Percy, but he easily sidestepped. Sending the minotaur, with me on his back, flying.

Percy screamed, and that's when I blacked out.

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth!" I sobbed. I couldn't believe this was happening. She hit her head on something, hard. I wasn't exactly sure what. Then a thought hit me, what if my dream from last night was already coming true?

I was so deep in thought and worry that I didn't realize I let the moster get away. Stupid minotaur, I will get my revenge.

I carried Annabeth outside without buying anything. I looked around trying to find the others. They had the ambrosia and nectar.

When I saw them I nearly fainted. Francesca was motionless on the floor, Hannah and Nico were fighting the minotaur. with one slash of Nico's sword, the monster disinigrated into golden dust. Hannah and Nico, high-fived and then they realized Francesca was down. Hannah ordered Nico to take care of Francesca and then I ran over. I suddenly becane to feel week. My Achiles spot began to hurt. I fell to the ground.

Hannah's POV

"She's dead Hannah," Nico told me, but I refused to listen.

"No she's not, just keep feeding her ambrosia and nectar!" I yelled back.

"I can't Hannah, not everybody is a god or goddess like you, you know? If I feed her too much, she would just explode!" He yelled at me. "Her life is hanging by a thread, I can feel it. She's not going to make it." He frowned.

That's when I realized that my dream was coming true. Francesca was dead. Percy and Annabeth might not make it. Then I remembered another thing. Nico was just moments away from slicing off my sister's head. I couldn't let that happen. She's all I have left, even if she betrayed me. I turned my head. Nico was already gone. I cursed in ancient greek under my breath.

"Percy!" I yelled. "I need you to help heal Annabeth, I need to find Nico."

He groaned.

"Percy!"

"Okay, okay!" He half yelled, half whispered.

I ran towards a cave, where I saw it. Nico with his sword pointed directly over Elaine's neck.

He was a split second away from slicing her head off when I started yelling "No! Nico! Stop! Don't kill her!"

"Why?" he asked.

"She's all I have left she can't go," I tried to hold back my tears. "I can't lose her too. I've lost Francesca already today," I was sobbing now.

His sword was still at Elaine's neck, so I looked at him and he instantly realized what I meant. He lowered it and Elaine vanished. He quickly shielded his eyes as soon as she realized she was going into her true form. I didn't have to, because I am a goddess as well.

"I'm sorry...about Francesca...about everything," he hugged me. Which actually made me feel better.

"It's not your fault, but I...I just want to know why this had to happen to me."

"Bad things happen to everybody sooner or later, with you it's sooner, and with everybody else it's later."

I smiled. He always knew how to make me smile. Even if we had both lived this moment before.

"Talk about déjà vu," he laughed.

"You got that right," I rolled my eyes.

We were about two steps away from getting out of the cave, when out of the corner of my left eye, I could see a faint green glow. I ran towards it.

"nico, look, it's my dad's trident. The second I lifted it up I could feel it's power.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, sorry. I understand how annoying it is that they relived this scene and you had to read the same thing over and over like three times. Anyways, I promise the next chapter will be better. For now, tell me what you thing by reviewing. **

**Please please please review. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**It's so easy, just click the little button underneath this. PLEASE!**


	9. To Olympus Again! Oh, and Blue Cookies!

**Still have 17 reviews, and I'm still happy, even if nobody reviewed the last chapter, I don't care. Anyways on with the story.**

**Chapter 9: To Olympus Again! Oh and Blue Cookies!**

**Nico's POV**

Thank the gods we didn't actually have to travel to Pennsylvania. This trip was actually pretty short. Since we were still in New York going back to Olympus to give Poseidon back his trident would be quite easy. Percy would just call Blackjack to carry him and Annabeth to Olympus, I would shadow travel, and Hannah would transport there.

Within a matter of seconds I met Hannah at the bottom of the Empire State Building. After a few minutes Blackjack came down with Annabeth, Percy, and Francesca on his back. I was about to ask Percy why he brought Francesca when he looked at me and said "maybe the gods can help her," "and Annabeth," he added.

Francesca's beyond help I thought, but I didn't bother to mention it to him.

When we got inside we asked for the key to the 600th floor and got it without a problem.

We all got into the elevator. I groaned when I heard the crappy elevaator music, but Hannah and Percy were too upset, about well you know what, to even notice.

When we finally got there, Hannah handed her dad his trident and you could see how overjoyed he was.

Athena was the first to notice Annabeth and Francesca. When I turned around, I noticed that Percy had fainted again. This was not good.

Apollo ran over and in a matter of minutes Annabeth was awake and fully energized, as was Percy. When he announced that Francesca was beyond help, Hannah started sobbing.

After we finally got Hannah to stop crying, guess who walked in. You guessed it, Elaine. Hannah started crying again.

Then they started talking and as much as I **did not** want to listen to that conversation, I couldn't not. You know what I mean?

"UGH I completely forgot about the trident when I vanished earlier. I'll be taking that now," Elaine said, emotionless, griping the trident.

Poseidon easily grabbed it back and Zeus forbid Elaine to ever come on Olympus again.

"Wait!" Hannah screamed, "you need to tell her the story first."

"Okay, I'm listening," Elaine rolled her eyes.

After Poseidon, Hannah, and Athena finished explaining the story to her, she actually looked like she cared.

"Really?" she asked, "so it's not your fault, you were doing what Hannah and I wanted!"

"Exactly," Hannah said.

"Now you may leave," Zeus stated, clearly annoyed.

"Wait! Who exactly stole the trident?" Annabeth asked. "Gods and goddesses can't interfere with eachother's powers, so you couldn't have."

"Oh I got some of the survivors from last year to take it. It was quuite easy actually."

"Wait there were survivors?" Percy asked.

"Of course, you couldn't kill them all, there are way too many," she answered.

Before we could ask any more questions she vanished. Percy, Annabeth, and I shielded our eyes.

"You really should be on your way now. Percy, your mother has been very worried," Poseidon stated.

"Okay guys, let's get to Percy's house!" Annabeth yelled.

After a very akward elevator ride Percy called a few Pegasi. This time there were enough for all of us to ride, so Percy directed them towards Sally and Paul's apartment.

It took Percy about five minutes to find his keys, but eventually he did.

"Hey Mom!" Percy called from the door.

"Percy!" Sally called from the bedroom. She came running to the door. "It's so good to see you Annabeth! You too Nico!" She smiled, and gave Percy, Annabeth, and I a hug each.

"Who's this?" she asked when she saw Hannah.

"Oh, Mom this is Hannah, she's mine and Annabeth's half-sister." Percy answered.

"Wait, so that means, she is the child of Poseidon and Athena," Sally's smile faded.

"Mom, she's a godess, born before the rivalry between Dad and Athena, before you and Dad ever met."

"Oh, well that makes sence," Sally said, smiling again. "Anyway, I was just making blue cookies!"

"Wait, you knew we were coming?" Annabeth asked.

"Poseidon gave me a quick heads-up through an iris-message."

"Well Hannah, do you live on Olympus?" Sally asked, bringing out the plate off blue cookies.

"Ummm...no. I lived in an orphanage until a satyr found me this summer. And I guess since I ran away from the orphanage, I can't just go back there, so I'll live as a year round camper."

"Oh, well Paul and I have been thinking about adopting, so all of our paperwork is filled out," Sally's face brightened.

Percy did a kind of spit-take-like thing with a glass of milk he'd been drinking.

Sally ignored it and then asked, "How would you like Paul and I to adopt you?"

"WHAT!" Hannah yelled.

**A/N:Okay that's the end of chapter 9. In the next chapter, I'm going to skip a few months. Oh and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. Anyways: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. School

**A/N: Well hello people. I got home from school today and checked my email. I started jumping up and down when I saw that I got 6 more reviews (23 total), and soo many more people added this story and me to their favorites and alerts. **

**So anyways, for those of you people who added this to their favorites or alerts and didn't review; PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, this is for the reviewer named Bridget: you will find out if she is still evil soon enough. **

**Anyways I may have mentioned earlier that I'd be skipping a few months in this chapter. Wait, I did say that, I'm just saying it again for those of you who didn't read my last author's note. **

**I do not own: PJO**

**I do own:Hannah, Elaine, and Francesca (I may use her in flashbacks/dialouge and what not)**

**Chapter 10: School**

**Hannah's POV**

"Percy!" I called to my brother. "Get out of the bathroom!"

"I can take my time if I want to."

"I need to brush my teeth!"

"You can wait!"

"I'll be late for school!"

"I won't."

Urg, sometimes I really hate the fact that I'm only in the eighth grade. My school is over twenty minutes away. I can't wait until next year when I can go to Goode, it's really close by.

"Finally!" I screeched when he came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, get a life!"

"Percy, if I were you I would be nicer to me. You already have enough gods and goddesses on your bad side. You don't need another."

" Touché," he made a really weird face that would be hard to describe.

"Whatever," I walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth.

"Hannah!" Sally called from the car, "you're going to be late, you don't want to be late on your last day, do you?"

"Coming!" I screamed running down the stairs, not even attempting to brush my messy curly blonde hair. So I just put it in a sloppy ponytail.

I got in the car and put on the music. It was my favorite song "Breakeven" by The Script. I started to sing along.

_I'm still alive but I'm barley breathing _

_Just pray to a god that I don't believe in_

_'Cuz I got time while she got freedom_

_When her heart breaks no it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She found a man and a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping _

_'Cuz when her heart breaks no it don't break even _

Well you get the idea.

After fifteen more minutes of me singing along to the radio with my pretty bad singing voice, we pulled up by my school.

"Bye Sally!" I called when I got to the door.

"Bye Hannah!"

I ran up the stairs and got there just in time to get to my French class.

"Bonjour Monseiur Rajiv!" The whole class said as we took our seats. Why we have an Indian French teacher I don't know.

He's really mean. Once he told me was on crack.** (A/N: No joke, my french teacher, that's his name, actually told me I was on crack! URG!)**

After a very long and boring French class, we all went to math class. Our teacher was going on and on about circles. Finally she started asking\talking about pi.

"Who can tell me what pi is and what the value of pi is?"

My hand shot up.

"Yes, Hannah."

"Pi is spelled pi, because it is how you spell the greek letter "p". The p stands for perimeter. As in the perimeter of a circle, the circumference, which is always 3.141592653589793234846264... It goes on forever," I say and the whole class' mouth's drop open. **(A/N: That happened to me, when I stated all of the numbers I know from pi. My ****whole class was like what! I'm just like, I waas really bored one day in third grade.")**

"Very good Hannah!" My teacher exclaimed.

The rest of the math class was just my teacher going on and on about stuff I knew since third grade.

"Hey," Nico said when we finally got out of math class.

"Hey," I said.

"That was a boring math class."

"Tell me about it! I've known that stuff since I was eight!"

"Ummm...okay, I just thought it was boring in general."

"Oh right."

"Well we better get to science."

"Yeah."

In science our teacher told us that we had to take a survey. The whole class groaned.

When he handed them out I realized that it was a survey asking questions about bullying and other problems in the school.

_Hannah Blofis _

_1) Do you have a best friend? Somebody you can trust? That goes to this school, and is in your grade. Write thier name so we know you are not lying._

_Yes, my best friend's name is Nico di Angelo._

_2) Do you tell your best friend secrets that other people dont know about?_

_Yes._

_3) Does your friend tell me anything?_

_I don't know._

_4) Is anybody bullying you?_

_No._

_5) Do you trust your teachers?_

_Yes._

_6)Do you find this school to be challenging?_

_No, if anything it is way too easy. _

_7) What is your disability that made you choose this school?_

_Slight dyslexia, and ADHD._

_Thank you for taking this survey, it will help our school be made better, and if needed help you get individual help._

When we all handed in our survey our science teacher told us to read chapter twenty three in our text books while he looked over the surveys.

After I finished the very boring chapter about electrons I waited for the rest of the class to finish. 10 minutes went by, everybody had been finished for a while, but our science teacher didn't notice. Sudenly the bell rang, five minutes early, and we got to go to lunch.

"Saved by the bell," Nico smiled as he took his usual seat across from me at the table.

"Yeah. Thank the gods for our illiterate clock reader. He's always messing up thi-" I started.

"Wait did you just say thank the gods?" A kid named Mark came up to us.

"Yeah I did, umm... I'm obsessed with Greek Mythology," I lied. Well is that really lying?

"Really? Me too!" Mark smiled.

Ugh I really hated this kid. Why couldn't he just go away.

"Oh that's cool," Nico said in a tone that only I would know meant he was lying, "I am too!"

"Nico, I think he's a half-blood," I whispered in Nico's ear.

"Ask him, if he says no, then you can just minipulate the mist, right? Mak it seem like you didn't ask him anything?" He asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"So, have you seen any weird things? Like monsters?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me this! Are you a demigod too?" He asked.

"Yeah, Nico is," I answered.

"What are you?" He asked

"I'm a goddess," I answered.

"Oh well that's cool. I guess," Mark smiled.

"Oh, of course you've gotten claimed already, you're fourteen," I said, "So, who's your godly parent?"

"Apollo," he answered.

"Oh, okay," Nico brought himself back into the conversation.

"I'm going to camp this year, I couldn't go last year. Will I see you there?"

"Yeah," we both answered.

"See you there," I added.

He walked away and I turned to Nico. "Well that was interesting."

"Yeah it was," he looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," he answered.

"Nico! Tell me what's wrong with you right now!" I practically screamed. I was really getting angry with this kid. Wait, can I call him a kid, we're the exact same age (if you don't count the time I spent on earth before the Lotus Hotel).

"I'll tell you at camp later," he answered.

"Oh come on, is that the only thing you have to say?" I was getting really mad now. "Can't you just tell me!"

"Woah, your eyes!" He exclaimed.

"Oh don't try to change the subject!" I whole cafeteria was looking at us like we were crazy.

"No, go into the bathroom! You'll see, they're electric blue- like Zeus," he said, in shock, whispering the part about Zeus.

I went into the bathroom, still pretty mad at him. What I saw shocked me. He wasn't lying! They looked just like Zeus'! My eyes changed into the grey it turns when I'm deep in thought.

I pretty much ran back into the cafeteria and whispered to Nico,"I can't believe this! You weren't lying, they look just like Zeus' eyes!" Is it possible to whisper and yell at the same time? If it is, then I did.

"Told ya," was all I could make out from what he said.

"Nico, don't talk with your mouth full!"

"yeah yeah yeah! Whatever!" He answered, and I understood him.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Next chapter they will be going to camp, and you'll find out the thing Nico was worried about, and why her eyes changed to blue! So keep reading!**

**But first, review! I won't update unless I get reviews!**


	11. First Day of Camp

**A/N: Hey people! 28 reviews! I'm uber happy! Uber is a funny word so I like to use it!**

**Anyways thanks for those of you who reviewed the last chapter.**

**eltigre221**

**mnmormie**

**and**

**Funsizedshopper**

**You have no idea how much it means to me. Even if it's only three people.**

**I'd also like to thank my other bestie Francesca (yes, I made my two besties characters in this(even though one died, and one's evil)) for giving me ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: First day of Camp**

**Percy's POV **

I'm glad Annabeth's been coming to Goode for the past few years. Ever since she started re-designing Olympus she'd lived in New York. I get to see her way more often. Sadly, we won't be going to the same college, but let's not talk about that. Once school was over, I drove her to my house so we could drive to camp with Hannah and Nico.

When I got home, Hannah and Nico were already there. Darn those middle-schoolers.

"Let's get goin'" Hannah smiled.

Ever since lats year since her sister found out the real reason her and Hannah had been _abandoned_ Hannah felt that Elaine was _good _again. Ever since this _discovery_, she couldn't wait to get back to camp. I grabbed my bags and we headed for my car.

When we got to the car I saw a monster. It looked like a big green bird with fangs. I uncapped riptide. It was pretty big, so Hannah uncapped her pen/ sword as well. Annabeth took out her knif and put on her invisibility cap. Nico took out his sword.

I was about to swipe at it when I saw a note. I pointed at it, motioning for Annabeth to get it.

When she lifted it up she yelled, "stop!"

We all froze as she read the letter out loud.

_"This 'monster' is here to take you to camp._

_-Chiron"_

Annabeth hopped on the bird thing, and then I did too. It was really uncomfortable, but I guess we wouldn't be on it for too long. Hannah and Nico hopped on, and the bird thingy started flapping its wings rapidly.

After about two seconds of flapping we lifted off the ground. I have to say, this thing was fast! Even faster than Blackjack. We got there in about twenty minutes, way faster then by car.

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

Nico and I were in archery when we started talking about my new _power_.

"So I have an idea about this whole eye-color changing thing. Well, when I'm thinking really hard they turn gray like Athena!" I told him, with an excited tone, but still maintaining a whisper.

"Yeah, and when you got really mad at me they turned electric blue, like Zeus." He whispered.

"Exactly!" That time I actually screamed and the whole arena turned to look at us.

"Nevermind!" Nico yelled. "Right now they're silvery yellow, like Artemis, right?" he asked.

"Really? That must be when I'm around archery," I assumed.

"But Apollo's the god of archery, not Artemis," he whispered.

"Well, maybe I get Apollo's eyes when I sing, or play my violin or something. I guess I have Artemis' eyes right now, because she is also an archer," I said, failing to hit the target with my arrow. "Curse my archery skills," I mumbled.

"I guess it runs in the family," Nico smirked, "Percy's horrible at archery."

"Yeah I know," I groaned. "Anyways, what was that thing you were upset about today at lunch?"

"Hey Mark!" Nico smiled, waving at somebody over my head.

I turned around, "Hey Mark!" I smiled, pretending to be happy to see him. Ugh everytime I try to figure out what's wrong with Nico we get interupted. What kind of friend am I? I should have talked about that before my eyes.

"So, how do you like camp so far," Nico filled the akward silence that I hadn't even noticed before now. I think about thing and zone-out way too much. Gods, that's what being a daughter of Athena can do to you.

"It's so cool!" he screeched. "I didn't picture it like this at all!"

"Well then how did you picture it?" I asked.

"Like a regular camp. I didn't know we had fighting classes and stuff! It's really cool!"

"Well that's the kind of stuff we need to know so we can survive," Nico said, glumly. I knew he was annoyed, he's not really a people person. I mean, he'll talk to a monster more than he'll talk to Annabeth and Percy sometimes. I guess I'm the only one who really understands him.

"Yeah I guess so," Mark frowned. Darn-it, I must have zoned-out again.

"Well, you should go, go meet you're brothers and sisters," I covered myself up.

"Okay," he ran out of the arena.

"Well that was akward," Nico spoke my thoughts.

"You said it dude!"

* * *

**Nico's POV (later that day, at the campfire)**

We were signing those really weird campfire songs, when I noticed Hannah's eyes had changed color yet again. Now they were just like Mark's, like Apollo's.

"Hannah, you'e eyes changed again, color of Apollo," I whispeed in her ear.

"Thanks," she whispered back, "I'll ask Chiron about all of this tomorrow."

"Okay," I whispered back.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I need to know the eye colo of; Apollo, Aphrodite, Hera, Demeter, and Hestia. If nobody knows I'll just make them up. Thanks. **

**Okay, anyways, even if you don't know, review! Tell me what you think. **

**Honestly, I know what's wong with Nico, I just don't wanna tell you people yet. I'm sorry I'm mean. **

**Oh, and for the reviewer apolloishot; I'm sorry, I didn't know that. **

**Anyways, review! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Problem

**A/N: Okay I have 31 reviews! I'm uber happy yet again. I think that's a lot, but only three people reviewed the last chapter, and only three people reviewed the chapter before that. So anyways, if you're reading this, and you like it or hate it tell me! I need to know, if I don't get reviews I'm going to stop writing. So, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The _Problem_**

**Hannah's POV**

I woke up that morning and the first thing I did was go to the big house. Nico followed me there. I'm glad he did, because if he didn't, things would be very hard to tell Chiron. I knocked on the door. Nico was still half asleep.

"You don't have to be here," I lied, "you can go back to your cabin and sleep until breakfast." I checked my watch. " It's only 6:00, you would have like fourty-five minutes more sleep before you had to wake up."

"Nah, it's okay, I'll stay. If I don't, who's gonna help you explain to Chiron, some of the colors you've never actually seen before. I have to stay." he yawned. He's a great friend.

I knocked again, "Chiron!" I called. No answer.

"Chiron," I knocked again, and this time the door opened.

"Hello," the centaur greeted, "what do you need?"

"Chiron, we've come to ask you something," I sighed.

"What is it?" his expression turned to worried.

"Hannah thinks that she might have a new power," Nico, "we've pretty much figured it all out, we just want to run it by you."

"Well alright then, come on in," Chiron smiled.

"Okay," I started, "so, everytime I am doing something, like a god or goddess, my eyes turn the color of that god or goddess' eyes."

"Oh, I see, when you think, they turn grey, yes?"

"Yes," Nico nodded. "And when she's shooting arrows, they turn silvery yellow, like Artemis."

"When I'm mad, they turn electric blue, like Zeus'." I added.

"Yeah, and when she was singing last night at the campfire, they turned green, like Apollo's. Not like they are normally, like Poseidon," Nico added.

"Okay, is that all you've seen so far?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, well that's all we've noticed, right Hannah?" Nico asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay, well I guess it's just one of your powers. I'll ask your parents about it later through irish-message, but now, you must go have breakfast," Chiron stated.

I looked down at my watch it was 6:30 already. "Alright Chiron, we'll see you later," I smiled.

Nico and I left, satisfied, but still wanting to know more about my eye problems.

We were seven minutes early for breakfast, so Nico and I could talk before goin to our seperate tables. I was staying in the Poseidon cabin this week so I would only have Percy for company.

"So, what was the thing you were upset about yesterday at lunch?" I finally asked him.

"Well...ummmm... I kinda" he was just about to answer me when people started to come into the Dining Pavalon and we had to go sit at our tables.

Sometmes I hate those stupid campers, they came a whole three minutes early. Three minutes would be more than enough time for Nico to tell me what's wrong. Sometimes I hate that he makes it so my problems get taken care of before his.

Perrcy sat down at the table and wouldn't stop staring at Annabeth, who was talking to one of her siblings and didn't even notice Percy.

"UGH, stop staring at your girlfriend!" I screamed. "Take a picture, it'll last longer! And besides, you're going to see her later anyways. So just stop! You are really annoying me.

"Huh?" Percy asked, not even noticing that I was talking to him. "Woah, your eyes, they're blue! Electric blue!"

"Yeah I know, it's a new power, it's nothing. You don't have to know anything about it," I sighed.

"Oh, okay," he continued to stare at Annabeth.

After a very long, and boring breakfast, I went to Pegasus riding. As usual, Nico was in my class, so I thought I would squeeze it out of him here, but the pegasi had other plans.

Nico's pegasus kept going faster than mine, so I tried talking to it. Apperantly, its name was Ace. Ace did not like it when sombody who wasn't riding him gave him instructions. I found that out the hard way.

I spoke to him in my mind. "Can you please slow down, I need to talk to your rider?"

He did just the opposite. Sometimes pegasi really annoy me. I didn't know that Ace and my own pegasus had heard that. Ace whipped around and my pegasus drpped me. If I werent a goddess, and haden't transported myself to the ground, I might have been seriously injured. After that, I left the pegasus stabled, running into Annabeth. "Hey, wht's up with your eyes they're almost black, they look like..." she thought. "Like...Dolores, goddess of sorrow!" She screamed.

"Well it's a power of mine, I haven't quite figured it out yet." Annbeth looked quite interested. "They change color along with my emotion or action, mimicing the god or goddess of that emotion or action."

"Oh, I see," she said. "That's quite interesting, and I'd love to hear more, but I have to go meet up with Percy."

"Thats okay, talk to you later."

I ran to the lake, and jumped in. This was a place where I just came to think things through. I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's it. I'd still like to know some of the greek god and goddesses eye color. Thank you Italia Daughter Of Zeus, for telling me the eye color of Aphrodite and Hestia. **

**Anyways, please tell me what you think by reviewing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Tell Me Nico!

**A/N: Well hello there people! How are you? I thank you for all of those reviews I got on the last chappter. Oh, and a special thanks to those of you who have been helping me with all of the gods and goddesses' eye colors! Well anyways on with the story, but first;**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan, no! I don't how I can, I am a (age not avalible)-year old girl, not a middle-aged man! **

**Claimer: Although, I am not a miidle-aged man, I do own, Hannah, Elaine (not my friend), Mark (not my little brother), and Francesca (not my friend) ! **

**Anyways, enough of my babbling! On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Tell Me Nico! **

**Hannah's POV (underwater)**

URG! I really need to find out what's wrong with Nico! Why can't he just tell me! Even the dang pegasi want him to tell me, but maybe that's just because that means that I won't be annoying them as much.

Then my thoughts switched to Elaine, and I don't know if twin telepathy is real, but I decided to try it out anyway. After about two minutes, my ADHD kicked in and I got bored with trying. Stupid short attention span! I always need to keep myself occupied.

Just then, I heard a splash in the water. I turned to see what it was and I saw Nico.

He made a motion with his hands, pretending to choke himself, telling me he couldn't breathe. I quickly made an air bubble around him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" He sat down next to me at the bottom of the lake.

"Well you found me," I shrugged.

"Yeah," he smiled. "So anyways, why did you run out of the stables like that?" He joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, dead boy!"

"Well excuse me! I thought you were supposed to be good with horses," he poked me.

As a result, I popped his air bubble. After a few seconds of me just watching him, he knowing I was going to cave, I put a new one around him.

"Happy?" I laughed.

"Very," he made himself look all serious, but then we both started cracking up.

"So, why did you come down here?" I asked him.

"I thought I would find you here," he answered.

"And you were looking for me, because...?"

"Oh, umm... I don't know, just wanted to talk I guess."

"You never want to talk."

"True, but I wanted to now."

"Okay...well what's the real reason you were looking for me?"

"Okay, I don't want to talk, but I know we need to."

"Finally!" I screeched.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You are finally going to tell me what was bothering you yesterday at lunch!" I screamed.

"Oh, yeah about that...ummm..."

"Spit it out!"

"Okay...ummm..."

"Nico!"

"Alright alright, sheesh!" He laughed. "Well, you see... I kind of li-" he was cut off by the sound of the conch horn. "Oh well, looks like it's time for lunch! Guess I'll have to tell you some other time!"

Before I could protest, he shadow traveled away, so I transported myself to my table, the Poseidon table. Percy was already there.

"Why is Nico all wet?" he asked me.

"Because I forgot to dry him," I laughed.

"Oh..." he still looked confused. What a Seaweed Brain.

I walked over to the Hades table.

"You'll get in trouble," he warned.

"Oh hold your horses," we both laughed at this, as I couldn't hold my horse even though I could talk to them and I was instructing him to hold his horses.

"Oh that's not what I meant," I giggled, "I just came here to dry you," I answered.

"Oh," he blushed.

"Yeah," I giggled, he was still sopping wet.

After a few seconds he was completely dry and I ran back to the Poseidon table before I could get caught.

"So why was he wet?" Percy asked.

"Because he was in the lake," I answered.

"But why?"

"I don't know, ask him!" I lied.

"Some body's in a bad mood," Percy mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but there's something wrong with Nico, and and everytime he's just about to tell me, something happens."

"Oh, well maybe I could ask for you, I do have canoeing with him after lunch."

"You would do that!" I pleaded.

"Sure, why not? Although I'm not exactly sure if he'd tell me. I still kinda think he blames me for Bianca's death," Percy frowned.

"No, he doesn't. He blames himself now. When he was ten, he blamed you, but then when he got older, he realized it wasn't your fault."

"But why does he think it was his?"

"Because, Bianca was killed because she picked up that Mythomagic figurine, for him. He doesn't understand that it was her decision, and it had nothing to do with him."

"Oh," Percy sighed, "anyways, I'll give it a shot, and tell you later."

"Thanks," I smiled.

I wasn't that hungry, so I just got a cup of fruit, and offered a third of it to Poseidon, another third of it to Athena, and I ate the rest. Don't think I have an eating disorder, I just don't usually have lunch. I had a big breakfast, okay?

* * *

**Percy's POV**

After lunch, I went straight to canoeing, looking for Nico. Hey, a big brother has to keep his promises, right? Besides, Hannah and I have grown really close this past year, so I couldn't let her down.

Sure enough, I found Nico, struggling to get into a canoe.

"Hey," I hopped into the same one.

"Hey," he finally figured out a way to get in.

"Nice technique," I laughed.

"Well not all of us are born to be out on the water."

"Oh why thank you," I stood up, taking a bow, before sitting back down.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes.

"Hannah's right," I sighed.

"About what?" He perked up.

"About something being wrong with you."

"Oh, about that..."

"Well what is it?"

"Promise not to tell Hannah, I have to tell her this myself."

"Okay, I promise," as much as I wanted to tell Hannah, because this was bothering her as well as Nico, I knew I couldn't.

"Well, I kind of..."

"What!" I was getting excited now.

"Okay, I guess I should just spit it out," he fiddled with his hands.

"Yes, yes you should!"

"You promise you won't tell her?"

"Yes, I promise, now will you just tell me Nico!"

"Okay, okay... well, you see, I kind of like..." he paused.

"Who?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Guys! Come here!" I heard Annabeth and Hannah yell at us from the shore. Gosh, they looked so alike.

"Hey," Nico and I both greeted once we got there.

"What's this all about?" He asked.

"Well, it looks like our Elaine troubles aren't really over yet," Annabeth sighed, looking down at Hannah, who I could see was holding back tears.

"The new prophecy was just delivered after lunch," Hannah held her face in her hands.

"_5 will go on a quest to save the one who is lost in confusion_

_You will watch many young heroes burn_

_With that you will come to a conclusion _

_All but one will return_" Annabeth recited.

"Well okay, let's go talk to Chiron," Nico piped up.

We all walked towards the Big House.

* * *

"Rachel just delivered us a prophecy," Annabeth told Chiron.

"Alright can you tell me exactly what it said?" He asked.

Annabeth recited the prophecy.

"Alright, Nico, this quest may be yours you may pick four others to accompany you on this quest."

"Me!" He asked, "Why?"

"Yes you, and you are closer to Hannah than anybody else, and she cannot handle being leader of this quest, as her sister is a sensitive subject for her," he stated. "Anyway, who is going to accompany you on this quest?"

"Well, okay, umm...Hannah,"

"Of course," I mumbled, but nobody heard.

"Percy, Annabeth, and Mark," he finished.

"Okay, go inform Mark about this quest and you may leave tomorrow at eight o'clock," Chiron smiled.

"I'll tell Mark," I offered. "You guys go and get some resst befor dinner, you all look exausted. Annabeth and Hannah walked away, but I held Nico back and walked out with him slowly.

"Who?" I asked.

Just then Mark apeared. Dangit, I already knew that he liked Hannah, but I just wanted him to admit it!

"Oh, Mark, we're going on a quest tomorrow, with Nico, Hannah, and Annabeth," I told him, not even realizig that Nico was gone.

"Oh, okay! You can tell me all about the prophecy tomorrow, for now I need to fit in all of the training can!" He smiled, running away.

After that, I returned to my cabin, finding Hannah sitting in her bunk.

"So?" She asked.

"So, what?" I asked, teasing her.

"You know what! What did Nico say was wrong?"

"Oh, he didn't tell me, sorry, I'll ask him some other time," I kept my promise.

"Oh, okay, I'll ask him about it some other time," she frowned, picking up some random book that she was in the middle of reading.

"You should get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and I hear that the Apollo campers are planning something for the campfire tonight, so we won't be getting to sleep until really late tonight."

"Okay," she frowned, putting down her book, and pulling up thecovers. Soon enough, we were both fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there's chapter 13! That's the longest chapter, I think. **

**So a lot happened. You found out what's wrong with Nico, they got another quest, and there's a some thing special that the Apollo campers have planned (I haven't wuite figured that out yet, but I will). **

**Anyways, like it? Hate it? Love it? Tell me in a review! Also, I'm still looking for some eye colors and I just want to know your opinions on my story so far. I actually already started writing when the last line of the prophecy kicks in, but I'm not going to spoil that for you now, am I? No I'm not. Anyways, I should go to slepp now (it's 2:09 a.m. right now in (place not avalible), and I'm not even tired yet!) **

**Anyways; Please review!**


	14. The Campfire

**A/N: 40 reviews! Yay! Sorry I haven't updated in a while (a week), but my summer has been very busy so far. **

**Chapter 14: The Campfire**

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

I woke up at around three o'clock and decided to go to train some more before dinner tonight.

I have gotten a lot better at sword-fighting. I finally understand what Percy meant by riptide being the only sword that feels right t use. When I tried to use the sword from the arena, I got defeated easily. I took mini riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. I beat countless campers berfore it was six o'clock. Only one hour until dinner. I decided to take a swim. I jumped into the lake, allwing myself to get wet. I swam around in circles and did flips before I sat down at the bottom and just thought about things.

I thought about camp, about Elaine, about the prophecy, but mainly, I thought about Nico. What has been bugging him lately? He's been acting so weird ever since the last day of school. Before that he was fine.

Before I knew it, Nico was pking me at the bottom of the lake. I put an air bubble around him so he could explain.

"You're late for dinner. I thought I would find you here," he smirked.

"Well you thought right, and really? I guess time flies when I'm down here."

"Not for me, I hate it underwater, this place gives me the creeps! I just don't understand how you and Percy can just stay down here for hours at a time, it's weird!"

"Well, that's because ur dad is Poseidon, your dad is Hades, god of the underworld, the water just isn't your domain. For Percy and I, being in the water is like you being in the shadows."

"But the shadows are cool, underwater is just plain creepy."

"Watever, lets head to dinner before we miss it," I said, already half way to the shore.

When we got there I dried Nico and myself and we ran to the dining pavalon.

"Where were you?" Percy asked after I sat down after giving my mm and dad sme burnt offerings. Percy asked way too many questions, I can't wait until next week when I sit with the Athena campers, there's so many of them, sometimes I don't even have to talk, but with Percy, he has nobody else to talk to but me.

"I was underwater," I answered flatly.

"Okay, why?"

"You know why! You go there too! It's a place where I can think, and being a child f Athena, I like to think!"

"Okay. Why was Nico with you?"

"He wasn't with me."

"I saw you running here with you," Percy asked, looking confused. What a Seaweed Brain.

"He came to get me, because I was late for dinner," I spat.

"Oh, well how did he know where you were?"

"Because he knows me," I shrugged.

"I know you."

"Yeah, but Nico's my best friend, he know's me better than you."

"Yeah, but I'm your brother, and you live with me, Mom, and Paul, so I think I know you better," he joked. I hated it when he deliberatly tried to annoy me! Stupid sibling rivalry!

"I beg to differ."

"Why?"

"You ask _way_ too many questions!"

"I know."

Thankfully, after that, Chiron interupted Percy's ongoing questions. He announced that the Apollo campers had something special planned for tonnight at the campfire. We all groaned, except for the Apollo campers.

As it turns out, they wereputting on some opera that Nico, Percy, and I all fell asleep to. As far as I know, Annabeth stayed awake, reading some architecture book.

I woke up when I heard clapping, looks like the play was over. I checked my watch, it was nearly eleven. Gosh those Apollo campers know he to bribe Chiron into not letting the Harpies out. Just to be safe, so I didn't get eaten by the cleaning Harpies, I teleported myself to my cabin. I jumped in my bed and started reading. Just when the book got good, I couldn't keep my eyes pen any longer, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

When I woke up after the opera, Hannah teleported smewhere, probably our cabin, and Nico shadow-traveled smewhere, prbably the Hades cabin Annabeth designed for him a few years ago. This left Annabeth and I alone to talk.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she laughed. "What's wrong with Nico, he's been acting so strange these past few days?"

"Oh," I started, about to brake my promise to Nico. But this was Annabeth, not some Aphrdite girl, it's not like she was going to tell anybody, and I tell her _everything_, so what's the harm? Besides, Nico never said anything about telling anybody other than Hannah.

"Hello? Earth to Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called waving her hand infront of my face.

"Huh? What? Oh," I smiled. "Well, he like Hannah, but he just hasn't admitted it yet."

"Oh, well since when have you been a son of Aphrodite?" She laughed.

"I am not! He tld me! He just hasn't said her name yet! But who else can it be?"

"You got a point there Seaweeb Brain."

"Anyways, we should probably be getting to bed soon, we have t get up early tomrrow."

"You're right Percy, bye."

By the time I got to the Poseidn cabin, I was already asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well that chapter was pretty short. Anyway, review and tell me what you think! I knw exactly how the prophecy is going to play out, I'm just not going to post it yet! Haha, I'm a very mean person.**

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Just a Regular Train ride, NOT!

**A/N: Okay, I only got one review on the last chapter, so I'm not that happy, but I'm gonna update anyway. Oh, and I won't update the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews on this one. **

**Anyways, thank you to my one reviewer; GiGi Cullen**

* * *

**Just a Regular Train ride, or so I Thought**

**Hannah's POV**

I woke up and it was already 6:30, only half an hour before breakfast, and then we'd be leaving at around eight. I got up and jumped in the shower. Annabeth designed bathrooms for all of the cabbins, because having two big ones was not enught anymre now that we had so many new campers.

After fifteen minutes I got out and dried myself within a matter of seconds. I quickly got dressed and woke Percy up. He jumped up realizing the time.

"Hannah! It's 6:50, why didn't you wake me up?" He screamed.

"I just did, now get ready, or you'll be late for breakfast, be sure to get back early so you can pack."

"Okay," he sighed, picking up his clothes and walking to the bathroom.

I picked up my backpack and stuffed two pairs of extra clothes, my toothbrush, some amrosia and nectar, and my book. That was it, because I had to pack light.

Percy stepped out of the bathroom and we both ran to the dining pavalon.

I decided I would have a big breakfast, because I wasn't sure when the next time I'd be eating was. I gave my offerings to my parents and a small offering to Hades, as I still don't know how serious Nico's problem is, and maybe Hades can help.

I sat down at the table, not even bothering to talk to Percy. I glanced over to the Hades table and saw that Nico wasn't there. He must still be sleeping. After I was finished eating, I went and got some more fod for Nico.

"For Nico," I told Percy who was giving me a confused look.

"Why?"

"Because he isn't here."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"Whatever."

I trotted back to my cabin and it was already 7:50, only five minutes until I was supposed to go meet the group. I ran ver to Thalia's pine tree, Percy following close behing with his half-packed bag.

"Where's Nico?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, but he missed breakfast," I answered. "He must still be asleep, did he shadow-travel last night?"

"Yeah," Annabeth answered.

"That explains it, I'll go get him," I smiled, already running towards the Hades cabin.

"Nico!" I knocked, no answer. "NICO!"

Still no answer, so I just opened the door, finding Nico still fast asleep on his bed.

I tried shaking him, it didn't work. I tried yelling, it didn't work. I poured a glass of water that I found on his bedside table on him, and he woke with a start.

"Hannah?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's me. Now get up, you missed breakfast, and we're leaving in..." I checked my watch. "Four and a half minutes."

He stepped into the bathroom, getting dressed, and grabbed a pre-packed black backpack from beside the door, and we both ran back to the others.

* * *

We stepped into Argus' van and in about ten minutes we reached the train station. We decided that we would head to Pennsylvania to find Elaine. If we didn't find her there, then well we would have to look somewhere else.

"I'm huingry," Nico growled, clutching his stomache.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" I nearly screamed. I grabbed the food I had saved him out of my backpack and handed it to him.

"You broke camp rules, by taking food out f the dining pavalon, to get this for me?" he askedd, joking.

"Oh, shut up!" I punched his arm.

"OWW!" he screamed.

"And besides, I ignored his cry of pain, "it wasn't that hard, people at camp don't really pay any attention to me, so it wasn't hard."

His smile faded, but then he laughed, as if covering something up, but before the rest of the group could notice, he dug in.

* * *

**Nico's POV**

About an hour later we all decided to play truth or dare.** (A/N: I know this idea is terribly overused, but I'm going to make it my own.)**

"Okay, wh starts?" Mark asked.

"I will!" Annabeth raised her hand, an idea obviously in her head. "Percy, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Percy hesitated.

"Okay, umm... I dare you to try to write with riptide."

"Well, umm... That'll be hard." Sure enough, he uncapped riptide and it became a sword. He tried to write using the swrd, but he failed miserably.

"Percy, I can't believe you were dumb enough to try it!" Annabeth screamed.

"Whatever," he choked, embarassed. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth," I said, not wanting t have to do anything embarassing.

"Okay, is it true that you like somebody from camp?"

Oh gods Percy. Why? Why did he do this? He found a loophole , a way for Hannah to find out. Gods, I hate loopholes.

"No," I answered, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Don't lie!" Annabeth screamed. "I can tell you're lying!"

"Am not!" I yelled.

"Are to, you're blushing!" screamed Mark.

"Fine! I like somebody at camp, okay?" I mumbled.

"Oh gods Nico, who? Why didn't you tell me? Is this what's been worrying you?" Hannah asked, a curious look in her intense gray eyes. Gray means Athena, oh gods! That meant that she was trying to figure it out, and it wouldn't be long before she did. She caugth me staring and quickly closed the. When she reopened them, they were seagreen once again.

"Uh...it's well, this is what's been worrying me and I didn't tell you, because it's..."

"Nico, it's okay if you don't want to tell me. You don't have to."

Oh gds, she wasn't going to make me say it. How good of a friend is she?

"But you have to tell me!" Annabeth screamed, which was suprising, because she usually didn't get involved in stuff like this. " Our little Nico all grown up! So cute! Gosh I'm sounding like an Aphrodite girl! YUCK!" Okay, there's the Annabeth I know.

"No, he desn't!" Hannah screamed. "He doesn't have to do anything! He will tell us when he's ready to!"

"No, I don't think I will, but I will tell Hannah," I looked down at my feet.

"Really?" She asked, placing her hand on my shoulder, "because you don't have to."

"I will, but not now," I sighed.

"I understand," she frowned, taking her hand off my shoulder. Her concerned look reapearing on her face, before it went back to excitment and I remembered we were still palying truth or dare.

"Anyway," I smiled. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she smirked.

"Okay, I dare you not to talk to Percy for the rest of the game."

"Okay, that shouldn't be that hard."

"Nico, you are horrible at making up dares!" Hannah pushed me playfully.

"Anyway!" Annabeth screeched. "Since you have no problem dishing, you won't mind taking. Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said, not wanting to go through what I went through before.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Hannah," she smiled evily.

Hannah and I blushed.

"No!" Hannah yelled. "He can't, I mean, he likes _another _girl, it's just not right!" If nly she knew it isn't another girl, it's her.

Then, her eyes turned gray, showing me that she had an idea.

She held out her hand for me to kiss. Remember what I said about loopholes, well forget it.

I kissed her hand, and Percy screamed, "The one and only wise girl just got out-smarted!"

Annabeth opened her mouth to say something before I shook my head and asked, "Annabeth, did you forget your dare already?"

Then we all sat there in silence before I said, "Mark, truth or dare?"

* * *

It was nine o'clock and we still weren't even close to Pennsylvania.

We all decided to go to sleep out of pure boredom.

A few hours later, I woke up and realized that Hannah had fallen asleep on my chest.

I reached for my bag, so I could get a bottle of water, causing her to wake up. she imediately started blushing and sayingthings like, "sorry Nico, I didn't mean to! Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I smiled.

"Really?" She asked, looking releaved and then she turned her head in the other direction, looking uncomfortable.

"You can lean on me if you want," I whispered, shyly.

"Thanks," she bit her lip, deciding if she should or not. She placed her head back n my chest. I grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, making us bth more comfortable, and we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Mark's POV**

When I woke up-us Apollo campers always rise early, because our dad controles the sun- I saw Nico and Hannah cuddling. I knew they liked eachother! I just knew it! You're probably wondering how, but they make it kind of obvious, plus the fact that my mom's mom is Aphrodite helps a bit too.

I shook Annabeth and Percy awake.

Percy started screaming something about how early it was, but he shut up once I pointed to Nico and Hannah.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Annabeth screeched, okay, this is not how Annabeth usually acted.

"Annabeth why are you acting so weird?" Percy read my mind.

"I don't know, but young love is so cute!"

"Okay then," Percy raised his eyebrows.

Hannah woke up from all of the screaming, causing Nico to wake up and them both to blush. Their faces were so red it's indescribable.

The rest of us started laughing before the worker person who hands out drinks and snacks came around.

"How much longer are we going to be on this train?" I asked her.

"We will be ariving back in New York in less than half an hour," she smiled.

"Wait, New York?" I practically screamed.

"Yes, didn't you hear the anouncment made last night?"

"No, we went to sleep early. What anouncment?"

"Oh, the driver said that the heat is in danger of causing a blackut, so we turned around as soon as we could so we wouldn't loose our power out in the middle of nowhere. Con Edison has advised all of the U.S. to use as little pwer as we could, so as soon as we get back, this trin will be closing until after the holidays."

"What holidays?"

"The fourth of July."

"Oh yeah, thanks."

After exactly seventeen minutes, the train stopped, and all of the passengers got off.

We took a taxi back to Half-Blood Hill and we headed straight for the Big House.

* * *

Nico's POV

"Why are you back so soon?" Asked Chiron with a concerned look in his big brown eyes.

Mark told him exactly what the lady had said and Chiron sighed.

"Looks like the quest will be put on hold for now, anyway, you're early enough, go to breakfast."

Percy, Annabeth, and Mark ran to the Dining Pavalon. Hannah waited until they were out of earshot befre she spoke.

"You know this means we can all go to the fireworks. And I was thinking, you should ask the girl you like. It'd be so cute!"

**(A/N: The fireworks really happen on the fourth of July, it's mentioned in _The Demigod Files_)**

"I'll think about it," I told her, hoping she'd leave the matter at that.

"Okay, well we better get to breakfast, I'm starving!"

"You're right."

"Race ya!"

"Oh you're on!"

We both darted off toward the Dining Pavalon.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that IS my longest chapter so far! **

**Like I said before, I'm not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews on this chapter. ;~) **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Did you want to throw your computer on the ground and then jump on it after you read this? Did you keep pressing refresh to see if I added another chapter? Tell me in a review! Say anything! I don't care what, as long as I know you people are reading this, I'm happy! **

**~PERCABETHRULZ :) **


	16. Preperation for the Fireworks

**A/N: I got the reviews I wanted!1 YAY! I also got, two PMs telling me to update, so I'm uber happy! **

**Dear Mando, I'm sure you're not a nobody, I'm a nobody. Anyways, Nobody is cool cuz he defeated the Cyclops! LOL, get it, if u ppl don't reread _The Sea of __Monsters_. **

**Dear Daughter of posidon77, Thanks that means a lot to me. Oh, and I was planning to for the fireworks, and yeah I kind of noticed that, but it's just the brother/sister relationship they have. (Do you have any brothers, because they are annoying (I have 3, so I write with experience.)) Anyways, I promise he won't be that annoying to anybody but Hannah. Do you know what I mean? **

**Oh, another thing. I know I haven't really been writing in Hannah's POV lately, because I didn't want you people to know how she felt about all of this. But I will in this chapter!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Preperation for the Fireworks (three days later)**

**Nico's POV**

Okay, it's the third of July, and I still haven't figured out if or how I'm going to ask Hannah to the fireworks. As far as she knows, I like some Aphrodite girl. She didn't seem upset when I told her, so I guess that means she doesn't like me back. So if I asked her, she'd probably say no. Even if I did ask her, and she did like me, she wuldn't say yes, because tomorrow is her birthday, she's probably going to be doing something with Percy and Annabeth, not me, because she'll think I'm at the fireworks with the girl I like. If only she knew it was her. If only she knew.

Before I knew it, I was out of my cabin, heading for the lake, where I knew I would find her.

Within a matter of minutes I was at the lake. I jumped in, and almost imediately, Hannah formed an air-bubble around me.

"Is this becoming a routine?" She asked.

"What?"

"You coming down here during our free time?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Anyway...have you decided whether or not to ask that special girl yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure."

"Ugh! Boys can be so...!"

"So what?"

"Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"Fine..boys can be so dumb."

"And how am I dumb?"

"I'll leave you to figure that out by yourself."

"UGH! Fine. Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I'm really excited for the fireworks, but I don't really want to go alone, you know, because everybody's going there with their boyfriend or girlfriend. It'll just be weird. Maybe I'lll watch them from my window."

"Ah, you don't have to, you can come with me." I said, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Oh no, you are going to ask that girl, if she says no, well then you can watch the fireworks from your cabin window."

"I guess you're right, I better go find her."

* * *

UGh what did I get myself into? I can't believe I told Hannah I'd look for the girl.

I knocked on the door of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Hello," some girl in too much make-up said.

"Hi, do you know where Heather is?" Heather is an Aphrodite girl that's around the same age as me.

"Heather!" The girl called, and less than a second later Heather appeared in the doorway.

The older girl with too much make-up on left.

"Why are you wet?" Heather asked me.

"I was in the lake, it's a long story."

"Whatever, anyway, what do you need Nico?"

"I was wondering..."

"Yeah?"

"If you would goto the fireworks with me...not as a date or anything! As a fake date!"

"And why exactly do you need to have a fake-date?"

"Well..you know my friend Hannah?"

"Yeah, why? Are you trying to make her jealous?"

"Eww...no...okay, well maybe. But that's not why I'm here!"

"Then why _are_ you here?"

"I'm here, because Hannah knows I like some one. She just doens't know that I like _her_. So, she's forcing me to ask the girl I like to the fireworks, so I need you to come with me to the fireworks as a fake date. So Hannah thinks I like _you_, and not _her_."

"Okay, deal. Pick me up tomorrow at seven, half an hour before the fireworks start."

"Okay, see you there."

"See ya."

I walked back to the Hades cabin. Gods tomorrow was going to be a _long_ night!

**

* * *

**

Hannah's POV

Nico just left, so I'm in the lake all alone, thinking. I'm thinking about Nico, about the fireworks, about that girl who stole his heart; leaving me with nothing. I'm thinking about the last line of the prophecy. Who's going to be the one that's not going to return.

No matter how many times I tried to redirect my thoughts to the prophecy, they just kept coming back to Nico.

Why did I feel the urge to punch the girl he was probably asking out right now? I know why, and the answer is I'm jealous.

Why am I jealous? I know why, so why am I asking these questions? I like Nico, and I'm in denial.

UGH that stupid son of Hades, why did he make me feel this way?

I hope that girl says no. No, I can't do that to Nico, I hope the girl says yes, and Nico's happy. That's all that matters, right?

Wrong. My happiness matters to, right? Wrong again, I guess it doesn't.

I stepped out of the lake, cmpletely dry. Then I remembered, I never dried Nico. I couldn't let him ask his crush out when he was all wet.

I started running, when I (not literally) ran into Heather, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Have you seen Nico?" I asked her.

She hesitated, and then answered," yes, as a matter or fact, he just asked me to go to the fireworks with him."

"Oh, so _you're_ the _lucky_ girl."

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, which means I can tell when somebody likes smebody. And it sure is obvious that _you_ like _him_."

"Who?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"You know who! _Nico_."

"I do not like him! Don't accuse me of things! Just wndering, did you say yes? Because Nico will be upset if you didn't."

"Yes I said yes, why does it matter to you?"

"So _you're_ the one who likes Nico, _not me_. And, I bet _he's_ really happy. Anyways, have fun on _your_ date," I said, while running off.

I tried to hold back the tears, but I couldn't fight them. I jumped on my bed in the Poseidon cabin, and to my relief, Percy wasn't there. He was on a date with Annabeth.

After I stopped crying, I started packing my things. I knew I wasn't going to the Athena cabin until tomorrow night, but I had nothing better to do.

Gods, tomorrow was going to be a _long_ day!


	17. Fight Night

**A/N: Hey people! I got four more reviews, so now I have 51! I'm soooo happy! I remember getting excited about having 9 reviews, having 51 makes me jump up and down.**

**But seriously, _so many _people have added this story to their favorites (22 people! [Most of you didn't review!]) and alerts(12 people![Some of you reviewed]), so can you _please_ just review and tell me what you think, it makes my day.**

**It took me a long time to come up with an idea for this chapter, and well...here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Fight Night (A/N: well not really night, but it rhymed!) **

**Hannah's POV **

After I finished packing my stuff I lay down in my bunk and started crying even harder than I was before. I actually didn't even notice I was crying until I heard Percy opening the door. I quickly stopped and pretended to be asleep, but I couldn't fool Annabeth, who I didn't know was with Percy until she spoke up.

"What's wrong Hannah?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I sighed, sitting up.

"Why do people think they can lie to me?" She asked, sitting next to me, Percy by her side.

He laughed, "People don't realize you're a living lie detector."

She punched him in the arm. He let out a scream and Annabeth and I shared a laugh.

"Anyway...Hannah, what are you so upset about?" Percy asked, still rubbing his arm.

"The last line of the prophecy," I wasn't lying completely, I mean, I was upset about the prophecy, but that wasn't the _only _reason I was crying.

Apparently, Annabeth bought it. "_All but one will return_," she recited.

"Yeah, and I have a feeling that that _one_ is going to be me!" I sobbed, placing my face in my palms.

"Don't worry about it just yet, the prophecy always has a double meaning to it!" Percy said, failing at the attepmt to console me, but I went along with it.

"You're probably right," I sighed.

"Oh, you know I am!" He laughed.

"Whatever," I huffed.

"Well I should get going," Annabeth walked to the door, Percy following her.

They kissed, and I waited about ten seconds (maybe more) before I said, "oh get a room!"

"I had a room, but then you decided to come along!" He yelled at me.

"Oh yeah? Well tomorrow you won't have to worry about me for a whole week! Oh, you know what? By then, we'll be on the quest! Oh, and did I forget to mention I'm not going to come back from it!" I screamed back at him, pushing my way through both of them opening the door to find, the one and only Nico di Angelo. Why do the gods hate me?

I ran back inside and sat down on my bed, Nico staying at the doorway, and Annabeth and Percy moving slightly away from the door.

**Percy's POV**

"What is wrong with you two?" Asked a now mad Annabeth, "Percy, your _never_ like this!"

"It's called brother sister _bonding_," Percy smiled.

"Yup, our sibling _rivalry _has gotten a lot worse since I started living with him and _his_ family!"

"Oh can it brace face!" I yelled.

"Your mom is the one who insisted on me getting braces! It's not my fault I'm not perfect like all gods and goddesses are _supposed_ to be! Stupid Seaweed Brain!" She screamed at me.

"Hey, that's_ my _thing!" Annabeth yelled.

"Fine, kelp for brains," she looked back at me.

"That's Thalia's!" I screamed at her.

"Okay then! How about...Fish Face! Oh, I like that one, what do you think Fish Face?"

"Oh, I just love it," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"_Perfect_!" She yelled back. That's when I first realized that her eyes were the same color as Zeus', but I decided not to say anything.

"Just stop!" Annabeth screeched at the top of her lungs. Gods, that was so unlike her.

"Fine," I sighed, walking back over to her, before we both walked out the door.

**Nico's POV **

"Okay, that was strange, I walk in here, and it's like a monster was attacking your vocal cords," I glared at Hannah.

"Sorry, but that happens with Percy and I sometimes, he just gets on my nerves." She said, her eyes changing back to their normal green.

"It's okay, I know just how brothers and sisters get alng. Bianca and I were always at it. At times you hate your older sibling, but deep down-as mushy as it sounds- you love 'em." I said, just barely holding back my tears, but I couldn't fool Hannah. She walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"So, no offence, but, why are you here?" She asked, pulling away from the hug.

"Heather told me you were looking for me."

"Yeah, I was. So I could dry you before you asked your crush out, but I ran into Heather and asked her if she'd seen you. She told me that you just aske her to the fireworks, and I realized I was too late."

"Oh, well then I guess I'll be going then."

"Okie dokie, bye."

"Bye," I said, walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I screamed.

"What?"

"Do you really want to know what happened between me and Percy back there?"

"Sure why not?"

She told me the tory. Once she was done, I started laughing.

"You know, you should be used to Percy and Annaberth making out by now," I laughed.

"No, I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"Lemme put it this way; have you ever had to watch your brother and your sister make out?"

"Well when you put it like that, ew!"

"Exactly!"

"Wait, why did Percy call you brace-face? You don't have braces!"

"Yeah, I do, they're behind my mouth."

"Oh, that explains your lisp. But wait, you're a goddess." I blurted.

"Well excuse me for not being perfect and beautiful like all goddesses are _supposed _to be!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" I really didn't.

"Oh yeah? Well that's how it sounded!"

"B-b-but that's not what I meant and you know it! I would never say smething like that to you! I didn't even mean to say it out loud."

"Oh, so you're alowed to think it? Why are we even friends? You don't need to state the obvious! I know I'm not as pretty as your stuck up Aphrodite girlfriend! So why don't you just go hang out with her? Oh, and while you're at it, you can stare at all the pink she's wearing! Is that why you like her? Because she's beautiful, and wears a color that you told me you hate? What other secrets have you kept from me?"

"Nothing, I don't keep anything from you. Isn't that why we're friends? 'Cuz we're able to talk to eachother? And I don't wanna go hang out in the Aphrodite cabin! I came here to tell you something, and I won't leave until I tell you!"

"Get out di Angelo!"

"Make me!"

"Okay! If you don't get out of here in the next three seconds, I'll make a wave carry you to the river, and I won't be there so you'll drown!"

Gods, I messed up.

"1...2...Nico get out!"

I ran out and arrived in my cabin, panting, and finding a bored-looking Heather siting on the bed next to mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

"UGH! You know who!"

"Oh Hannah!"

"And you know what!"

"Yeah, I have to tell her that I'm officially out of the depression faze of Bianca's death, and that I'll be my old, sarcastic self!"

"Exactly! You can't be so nice to her! It'll be too obvious you like her, ad we have to mke her, and everybody else think that you like me!"

"Okay, and I'll tell her tomorrow."

"No, you'll tell her now!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because we just had a fight, and we'll probably be talking again by tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because that's her birthday, and mine."

"Oh, cool, well bye!"

"Umm...bye," I said, watching her walk...no skip out the door.

UGH! Today was a complete and utter mess, and it's not even half over yet!

* * *

**A/N: Well there's your long awaited chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, I had majorwriters block, but you can expect the next update before next Tuesday, because I want to update before I go on vacation for 2 weeks, when I won't be updating. **

**Anyways, I wanna know who's POV you want me to write in. Tell me more than one person if you 's opinion you want? I could even write in Mark's, or Heather's, or anybody. **

**Also, tell me if you like this story and want me to continue. I won't update unless I get atleast 6 reviews by Tuesday! If not, then you'll have to wait until Agust 18th r later, because that's when I get back. Muahahahahahahahaha (my failed atemp at an evil laugh). **

**Oh, and I've been really bored lately, so does anybody have any good fanfics for me to read? I'll be happy to read yours or anybody else's. **


	18. Phases one and two

**A/N: Okay, I know I am updating a few hours later than I said I would, but give me a break. Today was hectic. I got four hours of sleep (exactly, strange right?) then I had a lot to do, so right now it is only 9 o'clock and I'm exausted. **

**At first I wanted this chapter to be really long, and I know exactly what was going to happer, but right now I don't have the energy, and I promised you an update, so I have to update, even if it's not as big of a chapter as I'd wanted. **

**Anyways, I'll get on with the story now. **

**Chapter 18: Phases one and two**

* * *

**Nico's POV **

Once I woke up, the memories came flooding back. Hannah skipped dinner last night. Gosh yesterday was crazy, today will be even crazier. I'm in a fight with my best friend, I'm going on a fake date with and _Aphrodite girl_, and right now I seriously have no one I can actually talk to. Well, happy fourteenth birthday to me! This is great, just great. I got got dressed, and decided I'd try to talk to Hannah before breakfast. I checked my watch; 10:15, okay, before lunch, looks like I missed breakfast, _again_.

I walked out my door, and I noticed a note. It was written in Ancient Greek, so I read it easly. Translated, it said;

_Sorry about yesterday. Forgive me? Hope you will, and by the way, I know that your fatal flaw is holding grudges, so it might be hard to forgive me, but please try. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have some one to talk to, about well everything, how annoying Mark is, how mean percy can be sometimes, how I'm still not over Elaine being evil, even though I pretend I am. I feel like you're the only one that understands me, without you, I only have well...I don't have many options. Mark, no. Aphrodite cabin, oh Hades no. Ares cabin, they scare me (don't tell them!). Apollo, well maybe, I do play a few instruments, but you can only take too much of their constant singing. Hera, no kids. Artemis, hunters, well they only come like once a year, and I'm afraid they'll make me sware off men forever. Demeter, maybe, but they're to flowery, and frankly I hate floral stuff. Athena, my sisters? Nah, they're such nerds (don't tell them that! Wow, I feel like I just insulted myself.) And well, you get the idea. Talk to you later. _

_-Hannah_

_P.S. Happy birthday! _

I headed towards the Poseidon cabin, hoping she hadn't moved into the Athena cabin yet.

I knocked on the door, and Percy answered.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi, is Hannah there?"

"No, she went back to my mom and Paul's apartment. She has this adoption meeting today. They're making sure my family is good enough to adopt or not. Which doesn't make sence, because the adoption is already official. Anyways, it's supposed to be a surprise visit, but there's a demigod in the agency, and he called Sally, who told us about this when we were iris messaging her yesterday."

"Okay, well when she get's back tell her I need to talk to her, okay?" I was about to walk away when Percy started talking again.

"Um, yeah, sure. Wait, is it true you're going to the fireworks with Heather?"

Oh gods Percy, why in Hades did you ask me that?

"Um, yeah, why?"

"I thought you liked Hannah," he looked at me with a questioning look on his face.

"No, what would make you think that?" I was about to ask him if it was because she liked me, but that would make it obvious that I like her.

"Oh, I just thought. Well, I always thought that you two would end up like me and Annabeth."

"Ew gross!" I lied, it would be cool if we could end up like Percy and Annabeth. Risking eachother's lives to save the other one. Well it would be pointless, because Hannah can't die, but it's the idea that counts.

"Whatever, well bye."

"Bye," I said, sighing as I trudged back towards my cabin.

* * *

**Hannah's POV **

I was in the apartment in Manhattan still waiting for the adoption people to come. I smelled Sally's signature blue cookies just being taken out of the oven.

Knowing Nico, he probably just woke up, and he probably noticed the note. He'll probably forgive me, the begging would have worked on him. Knowing this, he's probably on the way to my cabin right now.

The guys walked in, and we just talked and talked about the history of the family- leaving out the gods, of course- for about an hour.

"Hey Sally, you should go show them your blue cookies..they really are good."

I pulled the one who said his name was Rick aside, as the others walked into the kitchen. I was positive this guy was a demi-god, I could sence it.

"Listen, I know you're a half-blood, and I really have to get back to camp, so could you and your partner hurry things up please?"

"Anything for a goddess," he smiled. "Hey, Jack, we should reallly get going now, this place looks about good," he said, grabbing a blue cookie before him and his parnter were out the door.

Sally, Paul, Percy, and I all talked yesterday, so I didn't really need to talk to them, so I said good-bye, and then returned back at camp.

Percy told me Nico said he wanted to talk to me, so I decided I'd go to his cabin and talk to him. Just then my hair tie broke and I tried looking for another one, but I couldn't find any. Percy had a guilyty look on his face.

"What did you do?" Annabeth and I had a slingshot war, and we used all of your hair ties, and the Athena cabin's as sling shots."

"UGH! Okay, Ares' caabin doesn't use them. Mr.D doesn't have any daughters, Demeter kids just use flwer stems for everything. Apollo kids will make me say a hiaku for one, so basically my only _safe _choice is that _Aphrodite_ cabin. Gods, Percy I hate you!"

I walked out and made my way towards the cabin of all things pink and Justine Beaver-y (not a spelling mistake).

* * *

**Heather's POV **

Percy just iris- messaged saying "phase one, complete." Then he cut through the mist, right before Hannah walked in with a discusted look on her face.

Well let me explain, you see, my cabin and I- well it was my idea- came up with a plan to get Hannah and Nico together. We got the whole camp to go along with it, you know except them. If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will. They're the next big thing after Percabeth, and well, it took us a long time to get _them_ together.

She asked us for a hair tie, and we sat her down in a chair and tied her up. We also put tape all over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

We stripped her and burned her clothes. We made her put on a strapless sea green dress, mathching her eyes. Percy was already hiding the rest f her stuff so she couldn't change when she got back. She was sqirming like crazy, so some of my sisters had to hold her arms and legs still when I painted her nails. My sister Sara was already finished washing and drying her hair. Now she was making those messy curls neater. I finally finishe painting her nails. When they were dry, Sara was already finished curling her hair. My sister Megan peeled the tape off of her face and then put on some sea green eye shadow and some lipgloss. We put on some matching sea green flats and a sea green shawl. At this point she was still screaming, so my another one of my sisters made her swallow a magical tablet that made her sleep instantly.

Oh, I should probably mention that the boys in my cabin were in the next room (we have a seperate room for boys and girls, so we can have our privacy, our cabin is the only one that does) struggling with a screaming Nico who was somehow convinced to come in our cabin by Annabeth. That girl has some serious brains if she was able to convince the only son of the lord of the _dead_ to come into _our_ beautiful cabin.

I walked into the next room, to find an already dressed and sleeping Nico tied down in a chair. One of my brother's and I iris-messaged Percy.

"Phase two complete!" I screeched, clapping. He put his hand through the iris mesage so he could inform the rest of the camp.

Today was going to be _so_ much fun!

* * *

**A/N: Can you believe it took me 2 hours to write this chapter? Okay, so the Aphrodite's have got a little something up their sleeves. How will Hannah and Nico react when they see eachother and the rest of the phases in the plan are complete. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I can't promise anything, but I can assure you that I will be writing the next few chapters in my notebook. I'm going to be really busy, so don't expect a lot of new chapters when I get back. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys review. No matter how many chapters I have written, I won't post any of them, until I get 7 more reviews! And I'm not going to be nice this time, and upsate before I get the reviews I want. **

**Oh, adn this chapter is only half as long as I wanted it to be, I already have the rest of the stages planned out, but I'm too tired to write them now. **


	19. The Plan Blows up

**A/N: Okay, first things first, PJOfreak123, thank you! Your review was by far the nicest one I have ever gotten and it made my day. Even though I didn't get all the reviews I wanted, I will update because of that review.**

**Honestly, I know exactly what happens in the last chapter of this story, and in the sequel (if you guys want me to write one), but I'm not exactly sure how to get there, so I apologize if I do not update as fast as you guys would like.**

**Also, I'm sorry about how short this chapter is.**

**Oh yeah, and a big thanks to XDiheartpercyjacksonXD for giving me ideas for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a wonderful author name Rick, I'm a quite horrible write named Alannah -for those of you who make fun of my name you will get punched, and trust me I punch really hard, and I kick even harder- therfore I do not own PJO, I own everything you don't recognise.**

**Chapter 19: The Plan Blows up**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I woke up on the beach, I wasn't in the sand though. Or the lake. I was on a picnic blanket. I was wearing that stupid tux that the Aphrodite cabin made me wear. The only thing I'm wearing that I actually own, are my black converse high tops. I rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, to see if I could just wake up from this horrible nightmare, when I noticed that Hannah was right next to me. And she looked...wow. She didn't look anything like her...but she still looked...wow.

Pretty soon, her eyes opened, and she loked confused for a second, before a look of realization passed over her face.

"So they got to you too, huh?" She wasked me.

It took me a moment before I grasped what she had said and replied, "Gah, umm..yeah." I wanted to tell her how great she looked, but I choked.

"Did they take your tounge too?" She asked me sarcastically, before we both laughed.

After a quite akward moment of silence, she said, "at least you got to keep your shoes, that burned all my stuff. Now I'm stuck in this stupid strapless sparkly dress that normally I wouldn't be caught dead in, until I get back to my cabin."

I almost stiffled a laugh, but she shot me a death glare before it could even escape my mouth. She stood up and I got a good look at her. She was wearing a knee-length strapless, sparkly, sea green dress that matches her eyes perfectly. She had matching shoes, and her blonde hair was neatly curled, ringlets flowing down her back.

"Well I'm gonna go get some clothes that I can actually walk in."

She ran off, before I could even say 'Kay', blonde curls bouncing behind her.

She appeared again, looking the same, exceprt her eyes were now an electric blue. Oh no, she's mad.

"Percy hid all my clothes!"

"Well, I can go back to my cabin, and get you a sweater and converse, then you wouldn't be completely girly."

"Don't even try, Annabeth hid your stuff."

"Okay, well then I guess we're stuck like this," I sighed.

"Yeah, I wonder why they did this to me? I mean you I understand," she paused, and she must have noticed the confused look on my face, becaus eshe ccontinued, "because Heather wants you to look nice on your date."

"Oh, right," I sighed. I hated lying to her.

Another awkward silence filled the air.

"Happy birthday," I finally said.

"Right back at ya," she punched me playfully in the arm, probably not even realizing that it kind of hurt. I decided to leave it and change the subject, but Hannah beat me to it."

"Well, you should probably go, Heather might be looking for you...you know for your date," she looked upset, but I was probably just imagining things.

"Nah, I'll see her later," I smiled, hoping she'd take the hint that I wanted to spend time with her.

"Well, do you want to go swimming?" She asked.

"Sure," I grinned.

I held her hand, and we both jumped in, staying completely dry, but Hannah forgot one crucial thing...the air buble. I was so used to just being in the lake and being able to breath, that I hadn't noticed she forgot, and I took a breath in before I passed out.

* * *

"Nico! Nico! Nico!" I woke up to Hannah screaming my name and feeding me some ambrosia and nectar.

"I'm fine," I said, before I coughed up some more water.

"Ugh no your not, have more ambrosia," she said, looking worried.

"No! If I have to much of that stuff, I'll explode!"

"Oh, right, I forgot," she said calmly.

"Why are you so calm? You're always just forgetting! I could die! Do you want that to happen? You know what? I don't even know why we're friends!" I hadn't even realized what I said until Hannah got up, and ran to the Poseidon cabin, crying. Leaving me alone to wallow in my misery.

I was so deep in thought I hadn't even noticed the monster behind me until it was too late.

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

I feel really bad about the fight Nico and I had. I decided to go back to the beach and apologise, when I heard a knock on the cabin door. Percy looked up and then told me to get it. I opened to door, finding a panting Apollo camper, covered in sweat.

"Come quick, it's Nico!" I hadn't even let him finish before I darted off to the beach, with Percy and the Apollo camper hot on my tail.

What I saw shocked me, Nico was covered in blood, just barley concious. All the campers around him were trying to figure out how a monster could get into the camp.

"Hannah," Nico whispered so quietly, I wouldn't have been able to hear him if I wasn't right next to him.

He barely finished his sentence before he closed his eyes.

His last words had truly shocked me.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! What did Nico say? I know exactly what he said, but I don't wanna tell u ppl. Haha I'm evil. I'm also evil for hurting Nico, don't worry, everything will clear up by the next chapter, and I should have it up soon.**

**Well, bye for now!**

**~Alannah -same goes for what I said before^^ scroll up to disclaimer! ^^-**

**P.S. I'm soooo sorry for how short this is! I just really wanted to post something, because I haven't posted anything in a while, even though I didn't write everything I wanted to in this chapter, I know I'll have it written by the next one. Oh well, you don't want to listen to me ramble, so:**

**~Alannah (Again!)**


	20. Let's Add More to the Mix, Shall we?

**A/N: Hello people! Thie chapter is going to be short, because it's late, and I don't have time to update because my mom is making me finish my summer homework, but she's asleep now, so I have like an hour before I fall asleep. **

**Anyway, I wonder why all of you think Nico said "I love you"? I actually never thought about that. Shows how much I suck at writing romances. I actually don't even know if I'm going to make Nico and Hannah get together, but my friend wanted this to be a Nico/OC story. P.M. me or review telling me whether or not you want me to make it one. It'll show me how many people actually read the things I have to say. **

**Disclaimer: TheDumbBlondiee does NOT own PJO, but she owns, Hannah, Elaine (not my friend), Francesca (she's gonna be mentioned in this chapter (hehe not my friend)), Mark (not my little brother), and Heather (I actually have never met anyone named Heather, I don't know where I heard it.) **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Let's add More to This Crazy Mix, Shall we? **

**Hannah's POV **

Right now, I'm sitting on the ground outside the infirmary, waiting for that Apollo camper to come back out and tell me when I can see Nico. I'm thinking a lot about what he said.

He had looked up at me, right before they were going to carry him to the infirmary, right before he passed out.

"Hannah," he whispered, so only I could hear, "it was a fury!"

That truly shocked me. I mean, the Kindly One's live in the Underworld, and Nico's_ dad_ is the god of the Underworld. Why would his dad want to hurt him?

The Apollo camper walked out, he told me that I could see Nico. He said that he should be waking up soon. Then, he should be able to get up and around in about an hour. It's only three o'clock now, so he'll still have time to get all cleaned up for his date with Heather. I feel bad for him, he's got to go through that make over _again_.

I walked into the infirmary, took one look at Nico, and nearly started crying harder than I was before. He was paler than he usually was. He had lost almost all of the weight that he gained this year, so his hopes of becoming normal were dead.

_**Flashback** _

_It was the middle oof January, and Nico and I were at our lockers, talking before gym. _

_"You know, I think you're finally gaining weight, you won't look like a ghost anymore!" I almost screamed at him. _

_"Haha, very funny I'm a ghost, as in the ghost thing haha. Oh, and by the way, you're just as skinny as me." _

_I punched him in the arm, playfully. _

_"You know, you're also getting taller, which means I am too," I whispered the last part. _

_"Which reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you-"_

_"What?" I cut him off. _

_"Can you lay off the whole aging at the same rate thing, I mean I want to be taller than you, I do have some manly pride you know."_

_The last part made me want to burst into laughter, but he had a serious look on his face, so I held back. _

_"Okay, from now on, I will make sure you are always two inches taller than me. Happy?" I asked. _

_"Very," he smiled, then walked away. I started laughing, Nico was such a dork sometimes. _

_**End of Flashback** _

I smiled at the memory, Nico and his _manly pride_.

"What are you smiling about?" A raspy voice asked.

"Oh, Nico, I didn't realize you were awake. And I was just thinging."

"Leave it to you children of Athena to thing all the time."

We both smiled.

"What were you thining about?"

"Nothing really, the whole monster attack thing, and the fact that your dad must have sent it."

"Yeah, I have to ask him about that, I'll go whenever that Apollp camper says it's safe for me to shadow travel."

"Sorry you're recovery is taking you so long, it's my fault."

"How?"

"I'm the one who gave you all that nectar earlier, so you couldn't have as much when you really needed it."

"It's okay, it's not your fault, sometimes you just forget, that's all. I really didn't mean all of those things I said."

"I'm sorry to, I really need to remember that not everybody is like me."

"You're lucky though, you're a godess so you don't feel pain," he said.

"What do you mean, of course I feel pain, sometime us immortal people have it worse than you mortals, because all of your pain ends with death, both mental and physical. Your body can't feel anything anymore, and let's face it Nico, after you die, you can spend forever with Bianca, your mom, and everybody else you've ever cared about, you know, apart from me and the rest of us immortal people. And even if I do fade, your dad wouldn't put me in Esylum, he hates me! And I have never done anything to be considered a hero," I sighed, and then looked him in the eye. I could tell that what I said was something that he already knew, but just decided to avoid.

"I'm sorry I didn't really mean that either."

"It's okay, you should get some rest, you've got a busy day today."

* * *

Nico's been gone for a while now. I'm getting worried, if his dad tried to kill him, it might not be safe for him to go to the Underworld and see his dad.

Nico knocked on my cabin door, and I let him in. We both sat down, and by the looks of it, he had a _lot_ to say.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this chapter is kind of crappy. I already have Nico's visit to to Underworld all planned out, but I'm too tired to write it all. P.M. me or review telling me if you want me to re-write this chapter. **

**Anyway, even if you didn't hate this, tell me what you think. I'm not sure if I'm going to update soon, depending on how much time I have. but I'll be sure to make time once I know that people are reading this, so make my day and review, please!**


	21. My dad Explains Why he Wants me Dead

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the last chapter being this so short, and this one's going to be _very_ short too. Sorry, I've been really busy lately, and I don't want to leave you with nothing. **

**To the reviewer named PJATOSROCKS09: I never said that what he said was only three words, because I had already planned what he said and why it happened. **

**Anyway, on with the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: My dad Explains Why he Wants me Dead**

**Nico's POV**

As soon as the Apollo camper came in and told me it would be safe for me to walk around Hannah left. I asked him if it would be okay to shadow travel, and he said that it would, but not a lot, because I'm still not fully healed.

`Once he left I walked outside, said bye to Hannah, who was waiting outside, and ran full speed toward a tree. within a matter of minutes I was at the DOA recording studio. I entered and saw Charon, I gave him two drachma, and he brought me accross the river Styx to the enterance of the underworld. Cerberus let me by easily, because I practically live in the underworld, even though I go to school in the mortal world.

I finally reached the door to my dad's palace.

"Hello Persephone, Demeter, " I said, smiling at my evil step-mother, and her mom.

I walked in and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor. At the farside of the room, Bianca was arguing with our father.

She turned around to see why dad had stopped talking. I expected to get a heartfelt hello, but instead I got "Nico close your mouth you'll catch flies."

"Well hello to you too!" I smiled, running towards my dad's throne.

I gave Bianca a big hug, before turning to my dad.

"Why did you try to kill me?" I asked him.

"I do NOT approve of your relationship with that daughter of my brother!"

"This is what we were arguing about before," Bianca said to me in a calm tone before turing to our dad and screaming, "Dad this is good for him! He finally has a friend, somebody he can trust. It hasn't been like that since I died!"

"You don't understand, he likes Anna as more than a friend!"

"What? No I don't," I tried to lie, but failed, they both knew me to well.

"Nico di Angelo, you have your first crush! Tell me all about her, well what I don't already know!" Biana

"No! Just leave me alone and try not to kill me!" I said getting angry, ready to leave. "Bye Bianca, it was nice seeing you again."

"Bye Nico."

"Oh, and Dad, her name's Hannah, not Anna."

"Whatever." my dad huffed.

As I opened the door, I heard Bianca whisper, "Father, stop interfearing, if he dies, the next big prophecy will never be fulfilled." Oh no, I'm going to be part of the next big prophecy. That's great. Now I've got to try and remember it.

* * *

I shadow traveled back to camp and I walked over to the Poseidon cabin. I knocked on the door, Hannah answered, letting me in and telling me to sit down.

"Spill," she told me.

"My dad said that he tried to kill me, because he doesn't approve of our relationship," I tried to say smoothly, but failed epically.

"But we've been friends for a long time, why is he only taking action now?" She asked me.

_'Well it's kind of because now it's getting **really** obvious that I like you as more than a friend,' _I thought, but instead said, "I don't know, but I hope we'll find out soon. Oh, and Bianca was there, arguing with him saying that it's good that I've found a friend that I'm able to relate with," I told her.

"Well, I hope she talked some sence into him. I mean I'm seriously starting to think Hades is bipolar. First he puts you and Bianca into the Lotus to keep you safe, but then when Bianca dies, he's always telling you how much better she would have been than you-"

She started rambling, but I stopped her, asking "You know about that?"

"Yeah it's in the books."

"But aren't they in Percy's point of view."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, Percy knows about that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering, well I better get going the Aphrodite cabin must hate me right now for ruining their clothes."

She laughed and waved goodbye.

Before leaving I told her the last thing that Bianca said. Her eyes widened, but then she tried to hide it. So I decided to ignore it, and I headed off to the big pink cabin that smells like they sprayed a million bottles of perfume in their. I prepared myself to meet my doom before I knocked on the door.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like it? Review! Please? **


	22. Operation What?

**A/N: Hello, I'd just like to point out that I'm sorry for all the crummy romance in this story. If it were up to me, there wouldn't be any, but my friend wanted it to be a Nico/OC story, so again, I'm sorry that it sucks, but it's not really my style of writing. **

**I don't really have anything else to say now, so here's the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own PJO (Though I pray every night that Rick Riordan will call me and tell me I can have it). However, I do own my dead best friend and my evil best friend, oh and I also own my brother MWAHAHAHAHA sorry for the failed attempt at an evil laugh. Oh yes, I do own Heather. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Operation What? **

**Nico's POV**

Little Miss Too Much Makeup opened the door and started screaming at me before I could explain what had happened.

"Are you serious? It's been what, two hours? And you've already managed to ruin your outfit! We worked really hard to get this plan into motion, and you are _not_-I repeat _**NOT**_ going to ruin because of your inabillity to keep clean!"

"Okay, first off, it's not _my_ fault a fury attacked me," she huffed, not believing me, before I continued, "and second, what plan?"

"Operation," she paused, then turned to her sister. "Is it Operation Nicannah, or Operation Hanico?" _What in the Hades is she talking about?_

"I'm not sure, I don't think we made a name yet," the girl replied.

"Oh, whatever," the girl at the door turned her attention back to me.

"Uh, what's Operation Nicamonah or Hanerico?" I asked her.

Instead of answering me, she just mumbled, "boys," before pulling me by the shoulder to the boys side of the room. She sat me down in the chair of death that I had already seen today, before calling down her brothers.

Once she left, I kind of tuned out to what the boys were saying, but I was greatful that they were smart enough to put me to sleep before starting to sew up my clothes. At least I won't be awake and forced to look at these hideous non-black walls!

I have to remember that I have to kill this cabin later.

When I woke up, I ran out of there so fast you couldn't even say Operation Nicaranamo or Hanerescimo. Well before I could say it anyway. Wait, scratch that, I can't even say that now.

I walked to my cabin and checked the time. 5 o'clock. Those people work fast. I decided I would take a nap. I had shadow traveled quite a bit today. Like a wise man once said, 'with great power, comes a great need to take a nap.'

* * *

** A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I wanted it to end there. That is like my favorite line in all of the books, and I couldn't help but put it in there. **

**So, review and I might update with a longer chapter soon! **


	23. HELP!

**9/12/10 Sorry for the repost, but there are some things I forgot to mention earlier today. **

Hi! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in like two weeks. I don't know how fast I'm going to be updating now that my school started again.

Blame WRITER'S BLOCK!

Also, I'm running out of ideas for this story. If anybody has any ideas please review or p.m. them to me. You can also give me any new characters you'd like to see in this story or the sequel (that is if you guys want one. TELL ME PLEASE!)

As I have told you before, I already wrote the end to this story. I have planned out the sequel. I just have no idea how I'm going to get to the end.

So PLEASE if you have any ideas about anything you want in this story, please tell me.

Also, I'm sorry that this is not a real chapter, if I get some help soon (or I get some serious inspiration), I'll update soon.

~ Thanks

**Okay here' what you need if you want to make a new character:**

**Name: Try not to make it too Mary-sue or Gary-Suish**

**Gender: Self-explanitory, just try to keep the choices at boy and girl (you won't believe how many crazy minds I've seen out there)**

**Parents: Mortal/God/Goddess/ Is he/she and orphan?**

**Looks: I need to know how this person looks, how this person dresses, and who they hang out with. **

**Personality: Snobby? A real b with and itch (sorry, I don't curse, but if you didnt get that well then that's just sad!) Nice? Shy? Does this person stand out or fit in the crowd? **

**Backround: Tell me about his/her past. It will make it a lot easier to write about. **

**Okay, sorry if I don't choose your character to play any part in this story, but if I don't I'lll probably make him/her in the sequel...I have ideas on what kind of people I need for that already. **

**~Thanks **

**Alright, well that's about it for now...hope to write again soon. **

* * *

**9/16/10: Hey! I thought of an idea! I'll probably update tomorrow or over the weekend. I don't have time to write it today. Sorry. Anyway, thanks for all of the ideas and characters, I'd just like to let you know that you can still make a character and send him/her in. **

**Okay, well I'll be updating soon.**


	24. I'm the Fates' Personal Television Show

**A/N: Thanks for all of you who gave me ideas and new characters! You can still give me a character if you want! I still have ideas for using them, I just can't think of names or how they look or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Percy: Guess what?**

**Nico: what?**

**Percy: The dumb blonde person doesn't own you, or me...or the books!**

**Me: It's TheDumbBlondiee even though I'm not dumb, I go to an honor's school! And I own Hannah!**

**Percy: Whatever**

**Nico: Hey, Percy, guess what else**

**Percy: What**

**Nico: The -lost connection for a brief moment this channel will return to you soon- this chapter!**

**Percy: Really? Cool!**

**Chapter 23: I'm the Fates' Personal Television Show**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

I woke up and it was 5:30. I decided that I'd take a walk around the beach to think things through. I have a lot to think about. I can't pretent to like Heather forever, Hannah is going to find out eventually, well hopefully. Then I started to think about everything that Dad had told me. Am I the only one who thinks it's weird that he triex to kill me, becase I like a girl. Theen I started thinking about what Bianca had said. Was the next big prophecy going to happen that soon? Was I really going to be part of it?

I was so absorbed in my thoughs that I didn't realize that the worst of my problems were still to come.

Before I even realized what I was doing I started screaming. "Hannah! What do you think you're doing?"

I'm sure that I shocked all of the hunters.

She screamed back, "I'm becoming a hunter!"

"Why?" At this point I was running full speed towards the hunters.

"Because I'm immortal anyway, so why not? At least I'll have something to do for the rest of my never-ending life."

"So you seriously want to join the hunters?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because you know how much I hate the hunters! Bianca died because she was a hunter!" By now, I had completely forgotten that all of the hunters and Lady Artemis herself could hear me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a hunter about to charge, but Thalia held her back. _Note to self: Thank Thalia for saving my life._

I can't believe that she was going to join the hunters. That means she definately doesn't like me.

"I can't believe you just said that! They are _right_ there!"

"How could you leave me like that? We're best friends, and then you decide that it'd be just _great_ if you became and eternal maiden causing us to never see eachother again!"

"That's not true! We'll visit camp every once in a while! And what am I supposed to do once you and everybody else dies! I'll be alone! At least the hunters are immortal, that way I'll always have a family"

"What about your real family, right now. You have brothers and sisters and two people that love you and take care of you just like you're their own daughter. Who cares if your real parents aren't like that? Live that way for now, we might not die for a long time...you never know, but hunters, they're constantly putting themselves in danger! They can die too you know! Bianca died! She was _immortal_!" Right now I waas on the verge of screaming and I could feel the ground shake underneath me, but I didn't hold back, I ran into the woods, hearing footsteps behind me.

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

Chiron announced that the hunters were visiting camp for a few days and we would have the game of capture the flag against them tomorrow. I was walking along the beach when Lady Artemis and the hunters aproached me.

"How would you like to join the hunters?" A girl with black hair and electrifying blue eyes asked me. She must be Thalia.

"I'm not sure, I'm Hannah, you must be Thalia." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"How'd you know?"

"My brother and sister have told me a lot about you."

She thought for a second, then her eyes lit up. "You're Percy and Annabeth's sister! You're a goddess? You don't seem like one. No offence."

"I know, I don't, so none taken. I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time."

She intorduced me to all of the hunters, and then Lady Artemis asked me if I had made up my mind yet.

"To be honest, I'm not sure, because there is one boy, but he likes a different girl. He even asked her to the fireworks! And to make it worse, she's a child of Aphrodite! He's the son of Hades! How does that mix?"

"So wait, you like Nico?" Thalia smiled evily.

"How'd you know?" I spat, before I realized what I had said before.

"He's the _only_ son of Hades!"

"Okay, fine I do But I don't get it, how can he like _Heather_?"

"Boys are idiots," one of the hunters pipped up.

"Don't talk about him like that! He's my best friend!"

There was an akward silence, before I said, "Okay, I'll join."

"Alright, repeat after me," Lady Artemis started. "I, say your name, plege myself..."

"I, Hannah Blofis, pledge myse-" I was cut off by a loud scream I recognized oh so well...Nico.

* * *

I followed him through the woods. I'd never seen him this mad. He just kept running...and running...and then he stopped.

"I know you're following me."

I tried to keep quiet.

"Go away!" He told me, " I need time to think!"

"No! Why does it even matter if I go! We'll still be able to see eachother everytime I visit camp! And you does it matter to you if I wear off men forever? If I go, you'll still have Percy, Annabeth, and _Heather_!" I spat her name out.

"Yeah, but you're my best friend! You're the one who I can actually tell my secrets to! And I don't even like Heather!"

"So you lied to me? You just said that you could tell me your secrets! You know what? I'm sick of it! Why are we even friends? All we do is fight!"

I stormed off, I couldn't take it anymore, I don't even want to listen to what he has to say. I ran all the way back to the Poseidon cabin, passing the hunters on the way, and ignoring the screams they gave me.

* * *

**Thalia's POV **

She followed him through the woods. About two seconds after they ran off, a very annoyed looking girl came up to us and started screaming.

"You!" she said, pointing directly at Artemis. "My siblings and I work very hard to please our mother! Our last big operation was Percy and Annabeth! Now you're trying to ruin Nico and Hannah! We had it all planned out!"

"Chill! We didn't know about that, and whatever, he stopped her from becoming a hunter!"

"Of course he did! He likes her! He even asked me on a fake date to make her jealous!"

So this was the Heather girl...talk about drama!

I kind of tuned out after a while...I didn't really want to listen to her ramble about true love, but out of the corner of my eye I could see Hannah running towards the cabins, and then Nico running after her.

He stopped when he noticed Heather, and he walked up to her, "Date's off," he said before running back to Hannah.

I started laughing while the rest of the hunters looked discusted. "This should be on Hephatus T.V. it's hilarious!" Artemis sent a glare my way and I stopped laughing.

I made my way towards the Athena cabin to go talk to my best friend.

* * *

**Okay there's chapter 23! Hope you liked it! Help me get to 100 rviews! I've been dreaming about having one hundred reviews since before I even started this fanfiction! **

**Anyway, you can still give in a character, and I'm sorry it took me so long to update...but I finally got an idea and I hope you liked it! Tell me if you did, or if you didn't. **

**Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I get ideas, when I get ideas I update! So review! **


	25. The Great Escape part one

**12/15/10: A/N: SORRY I haven't Updated in FOREVER! Like, three months! I'm SOOO SORRY! I've been so busy with school and homework...and other stuff. I've had the first half of the next chapter typed up in my computer since the day after I posted the last chapter. I haven't found the time ****to finish it. I'm so sorry! I'll try to make time to update VERY soon. At the MOST it will be when my Christmas break starts. Again, I am very sorry, and I will try to update soon...Gah I feel so bad...**

**P.S: I was so happy when I saw that I had 100 reviews! Sorry I couldn't thank you guys earlier.**

* * *

**1/8/11: AHHH I'm so sorry I didn't update when I promised I would! I actually had no time during the break. I don't really have time now either, so I guess I'll just post the first half of the chapter that I have had written since September.**

**Anyways: SOOO sorry I haven't written in a long time! Sorry! I had sooo much to do! I read Mockingjay, The Lost Hero, my confirmation practices and my confirmation, and homework! SORRY! **

**Sorry if this chapter sucks, I hate writing mushy-gush lovey-dovey stuff. The thought just makes me want to puke. **

**Anyways, I don't own PJO **

**By the way I wrote that author's note in October haha.**

**Chapter 24 (part one): **

**Nico's POV **

I stared at the note Hannah gave me earlier today.

_Sorry about yesterday. Forgive me? Hope you will, and by the way, I know that your fatal flaw is holding grudges, so it might be hard to forgive me, but please try. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have someone to talk to, about well everything, how annoying Mark is, how mean Percy can be sometimes, how I'm still not over Elaine being evil, even though I pretend I am. I feel like you're the only one that understands me, without you, I only have well...I don't have many options. Mark, **no **too annoying! It's like he was cursed by Aphrodite or something! Aphrodite cabin, oh Hades no. Ares cabin, they scare me (don't tell them!). Apollo, well maybe, I do play a few instruments, but you can only take too much of their constant singing. Hera, no kids. Artemis, hunters, well they only come like once a year, and I'm afraid they'll make me swear off men forever. Demeter, maybe, but they're too flowery, and frankly I hate floral stuff. Athena, my sisters? Nah, they're such nerds (don't tell them that! Wow, I feel like I just insulted myself.) And well, you get the idea. Talk to you later. _

_-Hannah_

_P.S. Happy birthday! _

It said right there: _Artemis, hunters, well they only come like once a year, and I'm afraid they'll make me swear off men forever. _

She said _that_ less than seven hours ago. How could she possibly change her mind that fast?

**Hannah's POV **

I need somewhere to think. Right now I'm lying on my bed in the Poseidon cabin, Percy should be back from the climbing wall soon, and there's no doubt he's going to ask me why I'm crying…again. I usually never cry, it's just so not like me, but I'm crying right now. I've been crying a lot lately… I don't know why. I considered the lake, but that's the first place they'll look for me.

Why would he lie to me? I can't believe I actually believed him! An Aphrodite girl, really? I can't believe I fell for that! But if it's not Heather, who is it? I started thinking of people our age before I reminded myself that I didn't care.

I drifted my mind back to possible places to think. Where's a place nobody would expect me to go?

While I was thinking the door burst open and Percy's rather loud footsteps came through the door.

I wanted to scream 'Go away!' but instead I just hid my face in my pillow, hoping he'd think I was asleep. Apparently, he could see right through it.

"Hannah, what's wrong? And why is Heather running around camp cursing you and Nico?"

"Nothing really," I said sarcastically, "Nico and I aren't friends anymore. And I have no idea why, maybe because she found out Nico doesn't really like her."

"Okay, now I have no idea what you're talking about. She knows Nico never liked her, she's a daughter of Aphrodite!"

"I don't understand why he would go with her to the fireworks if she's not the one he wanted to ask, and I still can't figure out why he would lie in the first place!"

"Maybe he was trying to hide who he really likes." Percy wiggled his eye brows and I knew he was hiding something.

"Yeah, but he could have just told me he didn't want anybody to know, instead of lying to me."

"I think it's a bit more complicated than that."

"Whatever, where are my clothes, and why did you hide them?"

"Oh you see it was all part of this major plan that I can't really tell you about. But we sent you to the Aphrodite cabin and they did_ that_ to you."

"But how would you know that my hair tie would break?"

"Oh, well you sleep with your hair down and the hair tie around your wrist, so I cut part of it so that if you pulled it hard enough, it would snap."

"Smart, for a Seaweed Brain," I punched his arm playfully, which was no fun because he's invincible so he doesn't wince like Nico does. Oh no I'm thinking about _him_ again!

"Ha ha, very funny, you're turning into a mini-Annabeth, it's kind of scaring me. I always thought of you more as Poseidon's daughter though, even though you look more like a daughter of Athena."

"That's because I never hang out with my siblings in cabin six, they all pretty much hate me because of Dad, except Annabeth, but whatever, I like cabin three better anyway."

"That's my little sister," he patted me on my head like I was three, and I pushed his arm away.

He left the cabin, which I thought was odd, because he just came back. He's probably going to talk to Annabeth or something.

A perfect idea just sprouted in my head, I know where they'll never find me! I have to go see Elaine…

Now, I know what you're thinking, she's evil and whatever. You don't fully understand. She's still my sister. She understands me. Besides, he who shall not be named (no, not Voldemort!) she's the only person I know that can relate to all of the things I have been through, after all, she's been through the same things…but they did turn her evil. On second thought, her advice probably won't be too good.

My mind drifted back to possible places to hide. I've got it! Greece! Nobody will ever find me there! The only person at camp that could possible get there remotely fast as I can would be he who shan't be named, and he wouldn't bother looking to find me.

**My mind drifted again, people would think I was running away. Trying to get away from drama, but no all I want is a place to think.**

Should it be a place in the camp? Well, it should at least be a place where people wouldn't find me. There are lots of places to go. Right? I guess I will just have to stay in this camp, I forgot all about having to have permission to leave this place. I wouldn't really like to get kicked out of this camp for breaking the rules, would I? What about the forest where we play capture the flag? I know there are supposed to be a lot of monsters there, but at least I'd get away from everybody at camp. I'll just go a little bit further into the forest so nobody can see me.

I got up and headed towards the forest, not caring about how cold this stupid dress made me.

I glanced up at the clock on the Big House, it said 6:30, only an hour and a half before the fireworks.

I accidently ran into Mark, who was rambling about our quest, and going back to it in a few days.

I ran by him and finally reached the forest. I started walking. After what felt like ten minutes, I found a place that I've never seen before. A damp place with a few trees and stuff like that. I sat down on a tree stump and started to think.

After a whole lot of useless thinking about Voldemort (I'll just call him that from now on) before I thought about why it was so cold. It's July… something bad must be going on. After a some worrying, I stopped myself and made myself believe that it was just a breezy night and the stupid dress was what was making me cold.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, how'd you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**Anyways, I am glad and sad (haha that rhymes) to say that this story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be the end of what is supposed to be this chapter and the chapter after that will be the last chapter in this story. ope you enjoyed it, and please tell me if you want a sequel. **


	26. The Great Escape part two

**A/N: YAY! I used one of your characters! A Lovely Reader's character Fiona is being used. Sorry I changed her age, but you'll understand why when you read the sequel, if there is one.**

** Chapter 24: The Great Escape (part 2) **

**Nico's POV**

I'm sick of all this. Life is stupid. It would be much easier if I was dead. Well, for me, life is a living death. I spend most of my time in the Underworld anyway. It's not like I have much of a choice, the only family I have is down there. My mom, my dad, Bianca. I miss her, things were so much easier with her around. Yeah, she used to boss me around and stuff, but she always knew what to say and when to say it, and she always knew the right thing to do.

I kept thinking about how horrible my life is, until Percy burst into my cabin asking if I'd seen Hannah. So basically, I only had five minutes to wallow in my misery. He said he and Annabeth couldn't find her. I told him to go look harder.

"Seriously, Annabeth and I have checked everywhere we could think of where she might be."

"Okay, not the lake, cause that's the first place we'd look for her. Then she'd think of going to see Elaine but would have decided against it, because she didn't want to become evil like her. Then she would have wanted to go to Greece, but she remembered the camp rules about not leaving without permission, then she would have decided to just stay and think in the forest, farther away then from where we play capture the flag, but not too far. Did I give you enough information? I'd like to go now."

"Um…okay? And, how the _Hades_ did you know all that?"

"I know the way her weird mind works…good-bye!"

I slammed the door in his face and hopped back onto my bunk…trying _really_ hard not to worry where Hannah was. After what felt like a really long time, but was probably only two minutes, I got up and headed toward the forest.

I hope I find her. Even if I won't talk to her. All we've been doing lately is fighting, it's getting really annoying, but I don't really care, she's one of the few people that I know that isn't scared to talk to me. I'm sick and tired of all the "what the hell is that emo dude doing here?" "why is he in this school?" "He's such a loner, that Hannah girl's only friends with him cuz she feels bad for him"….yeah that's pretty much all I here at school. It doesn't bother me, but it gets really annoying sometimes.

I was so emerged in my thoughts that I didn't notice that I was nearly at where we play capture the flag.

Walking is so boring….. it's just …. Walking.

I passed Zeus's fist, and I saw something shiny. I had to stop and investigate.

It was a necklace. Not just any necklace. A necklace with a chariot on it. A chariot! The symbol of Poseidon and Athena's peace! The same symbol on the necklace that Hannah ALWAYS wears! The necklace that Francesca gave her.

Hannah's in trouble. I know it. She NEVER takes that necklace off.

I broke into a run. I don't care how deep I go into the forest. I don't care how many monsters there are here. I just need to find her.

I saw a piece of paper caught on a tree branch. I took it off.

There in neat greek letters, was my worst nightmare.

I couldn't help it…I screamed.

* * *

**Hannah's POV**

I was just sitting on a rock under a tree when the coldness became unbearable. I shivered. Why is it so cold? It's supposed to be summer! Maybe it's this stupid dress! Maybe it means something bad is going to happen. I hope not.

I spoke too soon.

The last thing I saw was a mass of curly blonde hair before I was hit over the head with something hard. I felt dizzy. My vision got blurry. I passed out.

* * *

**Nico's POV **

I stared at the note. There was only one person that could have left it. Elaine.

_If you want her back, come meet me at 7 o'clock by Zeus' fist. _

Elaine kidnapped Hannah. I should go tell Chiron! I reminded myself there was no time. 7 o'clock was ten minutes away. I made my way back to Zeus' fist.

* * *

I'd like to say that what I saw surprised me, but to be completely honest, it didn't. I knew Elaine would do something like this. Hannah was unconscious on the floor and Elaine was sitting on Zeus' fist with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"Didn't think you'd be stupid enough to come. Then again, you'd have to be stupid to date my good-for-nothing sister."

I refrained myself from fighting back. I bit my lip and told myself that now wasn't the time to argue.

"What do you want me to do to get her back?"

"Oh, you just go straight to the point, di Angelo. Good for you."

I glared at her.

She looked down at me with another smirk and jumped off Zeus' fist with ease.

"I want you to kill Percy Jackson."

"No way. Percy's like a brother to me! Percy is your brother! Why do you want him dead?"

After I said it the reason was obvious. She was going to attack camp and she couldn't do that with Percy leading troops.

"I think you know the answer, _di Angelo_."

She spat out my name like it was the foulest thing in the world.

Just then, something hit her.

Saved by the...was than an _arrow_?

I saw an Apollo girl named Megan and an Athena girl that Hannah had introduced to me as Fiona.

They smiled at me.

"Run, take Hannah. That was a special arrow, she should be waking up soon. Send someone to help us with her." Megan said, turning to Fiona she said, "Fiona, you start tying her up."

* * *

I picked her up bridal style and carried her (she's surprisingly pretty easy to lift) as fast as I could towards the big house. Thankfully, it was dinner time and Chiron was in the Dining Pavalon so I didn't have to walk as far as I thought I did. That also meant I would be able to announce it to the whole camp that Elaine was planning an attack.

As soon as Percy saw me he ran over and took Hannah from my arms. He started towards the infirmary before I said, "Percy, stay, you need to hear this."

He walked with me to where Chiron and Dionysus were sitting. Dionysus was asleep. Annabeth was hot on our heels, Percy still carrying Hannah. Chiron had a look of ready-ness on his face, like he already knew what was happening.

"Send someone to Zeus' fist...NOW!"

He sent Clarisse and a few other Ares' kids who's names I didn't know to go. I told him, Annabeth, and Pery the whole story.

* * *

We agreed that I should bring Hannah to the infirmary while Chiron and all of the other head councelors led the younger kids to a safe place at camp...just in case Elaine woke up and overpowered Clarisse...a mission I find impossible, but that's just me. I mean, she _is _a goddess, anything could be possible for her.

I was nearly at the infirmary when Hannah began to stir. Her eyes darted open. She struggled and screamed before she realized that it was me who was carrying her.

"W-whe-rre are you t-tak-king m-me?" She asked shivering.

I put her down. I threw her my jacket. She didn't take it.

"I'm used to the cold...Underworld's freezing."

She didn't object, she put it on. She stood up and tried to walk. She would have fallen flat on her face if I didn't catch her. She laughed in spite of herself, but still refused to let me carry her.

"Where were you taking me?" She asked, putting her weight into one foot and leaning against a tree. Her ankle was swollen, probably broken.

"I _am_ taking you to the infirmary. Please let me carry you, your ankle's broken!"

She looked like she wanted to object, but she was too tired to argue and she just nodded.

* * *

She laid down in a bed in the infirmary, drinking some nectar. I was sitting at the foot of her bed. She looked up at me.

"I know what I have to do," she told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"The last line of the prophecy, I have to reason with Elaine. I have to leave with her. She needs to trust me again, which means I have to leave you."

* * *

**A/N: HEY! I know, I'm so mean! I didn't update when I said I would! Next week is February break and so I'll be able to update the next chapter!**

**Oh, and sorry it's so short haha. **

**I know I said that after this there will be only one chapter left, but I didn't have enough time to finish this chapter, so I'm gonna write it over the break. **

**To the reviewer called "obsessedwithPercyJackson" I know, I noticed a while ago when I was re-reading my story. I'm just too lazy to fix it. **

**Anyways, I PROMISE to update next week. Feel free to angrily p.m. me if I don't update on Monday! **

**Also, review telling me whether or not you want a sequel! **


	27. The Trident Thief

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I updated later than I said I would, but only by a week and six days. I will publish the epilogue for this story today (hopefully! It will definitely be up by tomorrow though!). And at the end of the epilogue I will post possible names for the sequel's title. I'm still undecided. I need you people to vote. Oh, also tell me if you spot the Harry Potter reference. **

**Chapter 25: The Trident Thief **

**Hannah's POV**

Percy and Annabeth came to the infirmary a few minutes after I told Nico what I had to do. I explained the plan to them and after some ambrosia and nectar, I set off to find Clarisse in hopes that she had Elaine successfully captured.

Honestly, I expected finding her to be a lot harder, but she was standing right outside the infirmary, Elaine tied up at her feet, and another person who I had never seen before tied up and leaning against a bulletin board with pictures of campers and our daily activities on it.

"Hey Clarisse, who's that?" I asked pointing to the girl.

"Some twit that was trying to defend _this one_ over here," she said nodding her head to her feet towards a struggling Elaine. She kicked her.

"Oh, so, what are you planning to do with them?"

"Well, I wanna beat the livin' crap outta both of 'em, but you know Chiron won't allow that." She actually looked sad at the fact, like murder was one of her unaccomplished dreams.

"Oh…okay…well, I don't know what to do with… I'm sorry what's your name?" I asked the girl near the bulletin board.

"Like you need to know," the girl scowled.

"She said, 'what's your name?'!'" The girl looked frightened. Wait to go Clarisse!

"It's…it's Allie, please don't hurt me!"

"Don't count on it," I have to admit, Clarisse is pretty intimidating.

"Anyway," I started, "I don't know what to do with Allie, but I need to talk to Elaine."

"Okay, but make sure she doesn't let herself free," Clarisse said, now pointing her very (I hate to admit it) scary electrical spear at Allie.

I made sure she wasn't listening, before I started talking.

"Elaine?"

"Oh, _Hannah_! I'm so sorry! Kronos said that everything I did would be better for me! He told me that the world would be better if he ruled, and that he'd treat me well and I would be honored for bringing him back to power! But, then I didn't want to anymore, and h-h-he threatened me, he said that he would hurt you and that he would get someone else to bring him back and he'd throw me in the depths of Tartarus himself!" She seemed genuinely upset and scared, but I just wanted to make sure.

"Prove it!"

"Oh, I'll do anything, really, _anything_."

"Okay, then here's what we'll do."

I explained the plan to her and she nodded her approval. Just then, I saw a bright orange fire.

The bulletin board was set up in flames, Allie was untied. And Clarisse was desperately trying to put out the flames. Allie ran out of the camp boarders, I called for help, but I knew it was too late.

After about a full three seconds of panicking, the problem of the situation set in, and Elaine and I both willed some water from the lake to the fire and it went out as quickly as it came.

"How did that happen?" I asked Clarisse.

"The stupid twit must have had a match on her! Good thing it wasn't Greek fire; that would have burned down the camp." She looked angry, probably for letting Allie get away.

A little while later, Elaine and I found Percy and Annabeth and told them what we had to do.

Nico already knew the plan, but I didn't know if he was coming. Maybe it was better this way, it'd be too painful to say goodbye. I guess I had it easier though, at least I wouldn't remember anything.

Percy, Annabeth, Elaine, and I all got on our Pegasi. Percy on Blackjack, Annabeth on grey one who's name I didn't know, Elaine on a Pegasus named Thunder, and I on one called Buckbeak.

Elaine asked why we couldn't just transport there, but I was glad that we decided to take the Pegasi. It gave me more time to spend with Percy and Annabeth before I had to go.

I thought of something that I had been wondering, but never found the time to ask. I guess now was as good a time as ever to. "In the Last Olympian, it says that Annabeth was going to a boarding school in New York, so how come she's been going to Goode?"

"Well," Annabeth sighed, "let's just say it involved Percy and some explosives," she smiled at the memory.

"Hey, that was not my fault, I thought that dude was a Laistrygonian!" Percy tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, that sounds like Percy," I laughed.

"So, I guess the prophecy is fulfilled then, right?" Percy changed the subject.

"All except the _'you will watch many campers burn'_ "Annabeth sighed.

Elaine's eyes flashed gray before saying "the bulletin board! _Pictures_ of many campers burned. Hannah and I saw them!"

"All but one will return. That meant me. But that means… Nico has to go somewhere in order to return! Maybe he will come!"

"Maybe…" Elaine sighed, "I still don't like that kid, he almost sliced my head off," I guess she was trying to make a joke to lighten my mood, but it just made me feel worse. If Nico _had _sliced her head off we wouldn't be here right now. I know it was an awful thing to think, but at least I wouldn't have to leave Nico forever. I shook the idea from my head. I had to face my fate. There are no exceptions when it comes to prophecies.

The Pegasi had all landed before I realized we had reached our destination. I hadn't even realized how long the journey took. It must have been long past midnight by now.

I hugged Percy and Annbeth.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Percy sighed, "you're the only sibling that's lived with me for longer than a summer."

"Next time you see Tyson, tell him that even though I never met him, he's a pretty awesome, peanut butter loving, brother."

"I'll miss you guys," I tried to hold back my tears. The only family (besides Elaine) that I've ever had and now I would never remember them.

"You too," they said in unison.

"Where's Nico?" Elaine just _had_ to make me remember that he wasn't coming.

"I dunno," Percy answered, "I really thought he'd be here."

"Yeah, me too," I sighed, turning to leave. Towards the Lotus Hotel and Casino, where I would forget about everything that ever happened to me.

As if on cue, the one and only Nico di Angelo screamed from a near distance. "Wait! Don't go yet!"

I had to smile. He came to say goodbye.

"What took you so long?" I asked him, joking.

"Whenever I travel long distances, I always seem to end up in China." He smiled, and then frowned again, remembering why he had come in the first place.

"I would say 'please don't go', but I know you have to."

"I really wish I didn't, but Kronos will go after Elaine if she still remembers him. It's the only way she'll be safe!"

"You have to go with her, why?" He asked.

"She needs me there. I need to be there for her, I'm sorry"

"Yeah, I understand. Hey, and soon enough you won't even remember us!"

"That's not a good thing," I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. For a girl who supposedly never cries, I sure as heck had been doing a lot of it the past few days.

I hugged Nico, and before I knew it I was sobbing harder than I had ever done before.

I pulled away and started walking towards Elaine.

Nico caught my hand and spun me towards him. "Promise you'll _try_ not to forget me."

"I promi-" I was cut off, by a kiss. Oh gods! Did he have to kiss me now? Really? Not like a week ago when I wasn't saying goodbye forever? When I won't even remember him anymore?

"It was you," he looked me in the eye.

"What was?" A sudden realization hit me, "you know, I never really thought it was Heather. She's to pink for you."

"Yeah _okay_," he smirked, knowing that like all other children of Athena, I hated being wrong.

"Don't ever expect it again," I said almost laughing, but my smile faded as I realized he didn't have to worry about me ever being wrong again.

"Well, bye," he looked towards the floor.

"Bye," I took one last look at him, Percy, and Annabeth, before walking over to Elaine and grabbing her hand.

Together, we walked into the Lotus hotel, knowing we would never see them again. Knowing _I_ would never see them again.

I felt myself squeeze Elaine's hand harder as I realized that this was all her fault.

But, I had to do this, for Elaine. For the Trident Thief.

**A/N: Stupid emotional and dramatic ending, and I HATED it, but I hope you people liked it! REVIEW, please! It's the last chapter to review on, and I would REALLY appreciate it! PLEASE….for the sake of Hannah and Nico never seeing each other ever again! **


	28. Epilogue

**A/N: SORRY! It is FOUR DAYS LATE! I have really good excuses though! I had to study for a living environment test! Then I made pancakes for pancake Tuesday and got a streak of my hair dyed PURPLE! Then the next day I had a migraine and fell asleep as soon as I got home from school. Then the next day, my mom was making me study for my math test, but since I don't know how to study for math (and yet it's my best subject…) I was just reading. I would have updated, but she wouldn't let me on my computer. Then yesterday, I was writing and I had to go to drama and when I got home I had dinner and then fell asleep (because of ANOTHER migraine! Yeah, I get a LOT of them) Anyway, I hope you enjoy the epilogue. So yeah, my excuses are kinda bad, but they are TRUE so don't get mad! Oh, why am I even writing this, nobody reads A/Ns!**

_Two years later_

_On Olympus _

**Aphrodite's POV **

I've been watching Hannah and Elaine in the Lotus. I've also been watching Nico. Oh, they are all still suffering. I have decided that this particular tragedy in the particular love story must end at once! But, my faithful followers, there will be many more in store…don't you worry.

However, I have become quite bored and I have matched up many people in the past two years. I must convince my fellow Olympians to send that fury to get them.

* * *

Yay! Hannah and Elaine are coming back. We are sending the fury to get them tomorrow. I have also convinced them to give Hannah back her memory. They are allowing me to give it back, and I am not going to give back _all_ of her memories. I get to watch them fall in love all over again! Yay. I am not in charge of giving Elaine back her memories. No, they think I am not capable of making sure she only remembers up until she's 10.

* * *

There they are standing in front of us. I'm not really paying attention to what they're saying or anything. Just waiting until it's time for me to give her her memory back.

Then I heard Hannah say "there is one thing I remember though, a name I think."

"What name?" I asked her.

"Nico…" she paused, thinking "di Angelo."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but the first chapter of the next story will continue this in Hannah's POV. **

**Okay PLEASE vote for possible sequel names! **

**Curse the Freaking Goddess of Love**

**Oh, the Joys of Boarding School**

**Two Years and a Lot of Drama Later**

**Or **

**To Trust or not to Trust **

**And if I or you don't like any of them after I start the story then I'll just change it to something else. **


	29. NEW STORY

**A/N: HEY! I posted the new story! It's called To Trust or Not to Trust?  So, read it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE REVIEW IT! **


End file.
